


Dangan Ronpa: Deep Within The Background

by ThePersonOfNothing



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Also its danganronpa, And constructive criticism, F/F, F/M, M/M, Ya'll know what we getting into, Yo first fic, also tips are appreciated, its mainly oc with minor mentions of the other games, sorry if it’s trash
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-02
Updated: 2018-03-18
Packaged: 2019-02-09 11:51:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 9
Words: 27,993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12887277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThePersonOfNothing/pseuds/ThePersonOfNothing
Summary: Despite mutual killing only recently starting at Hopes Peak Academy, it doesn’t mean it was the only one. Due to despair fanboys and fangirls, another killing game has been set up only a little while after the first had started. But despite not being the original, it’s still horrible none the less.





	1. Prologue: What Laid To Rest Always Returns

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone! Y’all obviously don’t know me, but I’m a new writer upcoming! I’ve wanted to write a story for Danganronpa with my own characters for so long, I’ve only recently had the actual courage to try. Please, give me some constructive feedback to help me get better, and feel free to guess who’ll live and who’ll die!
> 
> This chapter is a bit disorganized because a formatting error occurred when I transferred it over. All with be fixed in the next chapter
> 
> When you see words with () around them, that means that it’s a point where a certain OST from Danganronpa shows up. Feel free to look them up and listen along!

Prologue  
**What’s Laid To Rest Always Returns**

‘ _ **Darkness**. That's all I could see when I woke up, my body warm from being trapped in whatever I was inside, anxiety filling me from head to toe. I had no idea how I had gotten myself into this situation, other than falling unconscious once I tried to get through the doors of **Hopes Peak**.’_

 _‘Oh….’_  
_‘I should probably introduce myself.’_

(Beautiful Days)

‘ _My name is Hayana Shiki, and I was accepted into **Hopes Peak Academy** , crazy, right? I was surprised too, as I never thought my talent was, well, a talent. I was accepted because I am the **Ultimate Wedding Planner**. I'm able to make someone's dream wedding a reality, with my design talents an_ d taste.’

_´Nonetheless, I´m so excited to be coming to this school! I've wanted to be apart of this school! It is so flattering that I´ve been considered talented this way!´_

_‘But…... back to the story, once I walked through the gates of Hopes Peak, I just...fell unconscious I suppose. Like a sickness, or being hit in the head! I hope neither of those happened, but….’_

My thoughts were suddenly interrupted, as I heard a zipping sound, and the container I was in was suddenly opening up, revealing **light**.

“Hey? Are you alright?” A voice rang out, a more masculine one it seemed, but the holder of the voice was who I was concerned with. “Don't worry! I'm not gonna hurt you, I….think we’re in the same situation after all.”

As the light cleared up, a face was becoming visible. It seemed to be a boy with long red hair. He seemed to be wearing some sort of traditional gear for dance, he looked awfully cute it in. Amber eyes stared back into mine, and a friendly smile met my own confused face.

“Same...same situation?” I finally found my voice, as I slowly stood up, looking down at myself. Yup...I was wearing the same clothes when I left for Hopes Peak, a white, plain blouse along with some black skinny jeans and black slip on shoes to match. I wasn't a very stylish person myself, but luckily, my long, purple hair counteracted my normal attire. I turned my purple eyes back up at the male, and noticed his hand was sticking out to help me onto my feet.

“Yup! Same situation, I'm assuming though. I….woke up in one of those bags too.” He pointed down to where I was on the ground before, a duffle bag big enough to hold a person at my feet.

“I…was carried in one of those?!” Are you serious?! Who would do that, carrying people like they were objects! ‘ _Wait...calm down Hayana, freaking out won't do anything to help, gotta stay calm, gotta stay level headed….’_ I took a deep breath, before turning to the boy again, and asking. “So….where are we? And who are you?”

“Heh! Me? Well, you may have heard of me, I'm Yozu Shiome! I'm a Dancer, or more commonly known as, the **Ultimate Dancer**!”

**Yozu Shiome  
Ultimate Dancer**

  
‘ _Ultimate…..Dancer?’_

(Beautiful Morning)

Yozu had a happy smile, grinning at me happily. He actually...seemed to be the same height as me, how cute! Wait….

“Wait a moment! Did you just say, Ultimate Dancer?” I questioned, my right hand balling into a fist, my nails digging into my hand as I shot my next few words. “I’m the Ultimate Wedding Planner! My name is Hayana Shiki! That's so surprising that we'd meet!”

Yozu gained a bit of a nervous look now, looking away as he mumbled “knew it….” Before clearing his throat and saying. “Heh, yeah...It's nice to meet you Shiki-San, but, I'm not the only one, there's others here as well, just not in, well, this room.” He explained, worry on his face as his suspicions were confirmed. “I...think a bunch of Hopes Peak students were captured….”

‘Wait, what?!’ My eyes widened, shock on my face as I stuttered out. “Y-you’re joking, does that me-!” I never got to finish my sentence, as a screen in the corner of the room turned on, a dark shadow appearing in it.

“Morning everyone~! It's about time you all woke up for today, luckily the rules aren't in effect! Anywho, how about you bastards come over to the Auditorium! It's time for the orientation!” A voice spoke out, as I looked, I realized I was in some sort of classroom, certainly one for a school….

“........” Yozu was quiet, a hand over his mouth as he stared at the screen, before saying. “We...we should go, I don't like the sound of this, b-but, we need answers….” He sighed, before smiling at me, obviously forced, and said. “Well! W-we should go together!” And held out a hand.

“Oh..” I looked away, before giggling softly, and saying. “Well, let's go then, you don't need me to hold your hand though~! You're not scared are you~!” Before easily walking through the classroom door, into a hallway, and laughing more when I heard the dancers offended sounds, but hurried trot after me.

______________________________________________________________

  
As the two of us made our way down the hall, I noticed something, or rather, someone also making their way to the auditorium. When I looked, I noticed who they were immediately, it was Iris Kimishima! She was a world star actress all over the continent! Despite being so young, she's made so many headlines with her acting prowess and beauty. I had myself staring, at her beautifully straightened black hair, to her black sweater and blue skirt, with some pricy sky blue heels.

I felt nervous to say the least still, after all, how many times do you see an A-Rank celebrity in person!

“Hey! You may as well take a picture if you're gonna stare, you weirdo!” Oh no.

‘ _Crap! Crap! She noticed me!”_ Now, I was freaking out, I was caught staring like a creep to one of my favorite celebrities! Horrible way to make a first impression Hayana!

“Well? Say something!” Iris responded, an irritated look on her face. “Don't just stare! Jesus….”

My face was turning red, dammit! “I-I, uh...s-sorry! I didn't mean to stare!” _‘I'm stuttering way too much….’_ I silently scolded myself more, before averting my eyes from the actress.

“I'm guessing you know her….Shiki-San, this is Iris Kimishima, the Ultimate Actress.” Yozu introduced smiling, a nervous smile.

**Iris Kimishima  
Ultimate Actress**

“I can introduce myself!” The girl snapped, before frowning at us, and saying. “Just stay out of my way, and we won't have problems, got it?” Before walking off towards the auditorium.

‘She's...not as kind as she is on TV….’ I inquired, my face slowly cooling down as the red turned to pink, then to my normal skin color. I breathed in softly, relieved that the embarrassing experience was over….and heard Yozu’s laughing.

“Wow! You were beat red when she caught you! Do you have a crush Shiki-San~?” Yozu teased, getting his revenge for earlier.

“I-of course not! I was...just really amazed to see a celebrity here…” I mumbled. ‘ _Great….my celebrity idol just…thinks I'm creepy…’_ I sighed, before smiling, and saying. “Let's just...get to the Auditorium….” I requested, before walking along again.

  
______________________________________________________________

Eventually, we finally made it, two nicely designed oak doors blocked our path into the room. Looking over at Yozu, he nodded, before we opened the door to the Auditorium.

It was...actually a little dark, but we were at the entrance, and I...could see some people standing on stage, conversing, before one noticed us, and jumped down.

He walked towards us. He was wearing what seemed to be a police officers uniform, and had brown hair, with sky blue eyes. The male seemed to be around 6’2, and held himself tall, looking at both Yozu and I before asking. “Are either of you hurt? We all woke up in these bags, and I've been scanning everyone for injuries. None of us seem to be hurt, other than him.” He jerked his thumb at a boy who seemed to be standing away from the group.

He clutching his body. He seemed to be battered and bruised, scars lining his body. He looked like a wreck pretty much.

“My name is Gegio, Gegio Sunchi. I'm a police officer, so no need to fear, I'll keep you all safe!” He didn't seem to have any weapons though, as I looked at his sides, he grew a bit embarrassed, and mumbled. “....In training…”

**Gegio Sunchi  
Ultimate Police Officer**

(Become Friends)

‘ _Gegio….Gegio...ah! I remember now, he’s an apprentice Officer, working with the force on smaller jobs, not usually going on murder hunts or anything though.’_

“Well, I'm glad my life is in your hands, Sunchi-Kun!” I giggled, smiling as I looked over at the other students...there seemed to be sixteen of us. So I suppose there was only twelve left for me to meet? I hummed, looking over at all of my...fellow kidnapped Ultimates. I sighed, before walking onto the stage, and walked up to a green haired girl, who seemed to be mumbling something to herself.

Her outfit was fairly plain, a white blouse with a large black bow on her chest, and a long black skirt leading down to her shins. Below her skirt, was her black dress shoes, she was rather cute overall, but I wasn't concerned with that.

“Ah….hey? Is something wrong?” Hearing the other girl mumble, i was a bit worried, unsure if she had ill intentions or whatever.

“....light gets stricken down by…..oh?” The girl turned her head to me in surprise, I was surprised too, but she continued anyways. “Hey there, Sorry, I didn’t notice you for a moment. Introduction, right? I’m Kia Veri, I’m also the Ultimate Poet.”

**Kia Veri  
Ultimate Poet**

‘ _Poetry? Wow! I bet she writes plenty of heartwarming stuff! Poetry is a way to some peoples heart after all!’_

“Ah….I’m Hayana Shiki, I’m the Ultimate Wedding Planner.” I said with a smile, happy to meet even more Ultimates.

“If you excuse though, I’m a bit busy…..” It seemed as if Kia didn’t want to speak to me…. I suppose I should move on.

“Right…...I should go then, see you later, Veri-San?” I waved goodbye, and made my way to the next person, a rather average boy, who seemed to be wearing a black coat, and had a orange tie over his gray shirt. He was also wearing some black pants and shoes.

“Hey there!” I chimed as I approached the boy, but it seemed to surprise him as he jumped, a worried and stressed look on his face.

“A-ah….hello, sorry, I’m just….really stressed.” He explained, adjusting his tie as his honey eyes looked up at me. “I’m, uh, Koro Mitsuki, I’m the Ultimate Paramedic….”

**Koro Mitsuki**

**Ultimate Paramedic**

_‘Hm….I’ve never really heard of Koro before, but i’m not always up to date on every Ultimate ever…’_

“That’s great! You can really help all of us if we get hurt!” I said happily, grinning ear to ear, before going to question. “Do you...have anything though?”

Koro seemed a bit confused. “Anything….? Oh! D-do you mean a medical kit? No, n-not on my person, sorry…..” He seemed a bit guilty, and I realized Koro must feel a bit disappointed in himself.

“Don’t worry! It’s ok Mitsuki-Kun, I’m sure you can do fine without it!” ‘I should probably not be so nosy, I’m sure everyone’s on edge…..’ “Well, i hope we can get out before anything happens….” I murmured with a sigh, before moving on to the next student.

 

I ended up walking to the other side of the stage, approaching a girl with white hair. She was in a standard school uniform though, and looked pretty normal overall.

“Uh, hey! I’m Hayana Shiki, who’re you?” Introducing myself was getting awfully exhausting, having to do it constantly. But I didn’t want to be rude and not meet everyone.

“Ah! You’re the Ultimate Wedding Planner, right? Huge fan!” The white haired girl said with a bright smile, excited to see me for some reason.

It took me off guard though, as I wasn’t exactly as famous as everyone else. “Oh...well, yes that’s me! Who are you though….?” I questioned, still wanting to know who this girl was exactly.

She blushed, and smile nervously, looking away and held her cheeks with her hands. “Oh, I’m nobody~! I’m just The Ultimate Lucky Student, i don’t have amazing talent like you~! My names Lilly Nina, I’m an exchange student though!”

**Lilly Nina  
Ultimate Lucky Student**

“Lucky Student….? Oh! You got in through the lottery, right?” I recalled that usually, Hopes Peak held a lottery once every new year, for a Lucky Student. “Well, you must be one lucky girl then~!” Ugh, I could’ve made a better joke there, couldn’t i.....

She simply gave me a pity smile, and I cringed a bit, realizing how bad that joke must have really been. “Heh...well, I don’t think situation is all too bad, maybe it’s just a special orientation?” Lilly seemed to want to lighten the mood overall.

I returned her smile, and said. “Yeah...Hopefully, well, I’ll speak to you again Nina-San…” Before walking off.

My next stop was to two boys, who looked remarkably similar, scarily so. I didn’t say anything at first, but one of the boys noticed me, he had blue hair and eyes, and seemed to carry himself casually. He was wearing a dark purple button up shirt, that had the chest exposed, and had a sort of choker around his neck. His jeans were black, and tight fitting, along with his stylish shoes.

He spoke first. “Hey! You’re the most recent person to get here, right? Well, introductions are obviously needed. My name is Fuzake Shion, the Ultimate Snowboarder!”

 

**Fuzake Shion  
Ultimate Snowboarder**

 

“...and this,” He gestured to the other boy. His hair was blue as well, but seemed to be dyed purple on the top. He was wearing a tan shirt under a white-ish purple jacket, along with a dark blue checkered scarf around his neck. His pants were tan as well, and seemed to be wearing boots. He wasn’t exactly paying attention, instead, he was staring out at the other students, before looking at his open notepad. “, is my brother! Hazeru the Ultimate Artist!”

**  
** **Hazeru Shion** **  
Ultimate Artist**

‘ _Ah….I know these two! Fuzake is a famous snowboarder, who’s even competed in the winter olympics! And his brother, a world famous artist, known for creating his own beautiful art, and bringing young kids creations to life at conventions, they’re both so amazing!’_

“Wow! It’s so nice to meet you two! My name is-” I was quickly cut off by one of the twins, Fuzake, specifically.

“Don’t worry Shiki-chan! We heard your introduction already, you’ve moved all over this place after all.” Fuzake explained, chuckling a little, and turning to his brother. “Hazeru! Say hi, come on!”

The less attentive of the twin turned his head, and looked over to me, and mumbled. “Oh….Hey there, nice to meet you….” He looked a bit frustrated overall though.

 _‘I wonder whats on his mind….?’_ I thought to myself, before smiling at the two once more, and saying. “Well….I best be off, I want to see what other Ultimates are here.” I stated, before going to walk to another girl, she was staring off into space, a stressed look on her face.

The girl had blonde hair, fairly long, down to her back. Her eyes were a pale green, and had a gentle smile on her face. She was wearing a white blouse like me, with a blue sweater over it. She was also wearing a cute white skirt. She had black Mary Janes on her feet as well….

“Hello? Are you ok?” I had noticed that she was just staring at me for a few moments, silently. ‘To be frank, this is a bit creepy….’

The girl jumped though, seeming surprised as she found her voice. “O-oh! Sorry…..I didn’t know you were there….” What? “I’m fine, I just….I can’t see. That’s why I wasn’t saying anything, I didn’t know you were there….”

“Can’t see? What do you...wait….nevermind! I’m so sorry!” I said a bit panicked, my face a bit pink from embarrassment. ‘I should’ve realized! Dammit Hayana! Get your head in the game!’

“My name is Sawaru Tsue, I’m the Ultimate Knitter…..” Sawaru said as she introduced herself, a gentle smile still resting on her face.

**Sawaru Tsue  
Ultimate Knitter**

_‘Sawaru Tsue….I know who she is! She’s a girl who creates various clothing items out of yarn, or plush objects! She’s known to do this really all the time, but its amazing because she can do it all without needing to see! Just give her the right color, and she can make whatever you want!’_

“Wow! I’m a fan, Tsue-San! Its so nice to meet you!” I exclaimed cheerily, and it seemed Sawaru was fine with how excited I was.

She easily responded. “ Well...I’m glad, I didn’t think many other Ultimates would be a fan of me, I’m a bit basic…”

My eyes widened as I shook my head. “No! You’re not basic, I think you’re really cool! Knitting is hard, and it’s amazing how you can do it so well!” It was hard for me anyways, I’ve never gotten into it in the first place.

Sawaru giggled, so cute! “Well, thank you, I think being a Wedding Planner is very nice as well, you can make so many people happy~.” She complimented.

‘I really that loud with my introductions? Did everyone hear me?’ I was embarrassed again, and said. “W-well….thank you! I’ll be going now, stay safe!” I said, before walking off.

  
“I’ve met nine people…..who else?’ I scanned the stage, before my eyes landed on the boy that Gegio had pointed out earlier. He seemed….well, blank, to say the least. He had a flat expression, as he seemed to wear a gray t shirt, and gray sweats….he wasn’t even wearing shoes! He was just wearing socks! His eyes though….one was green, and the other was yellow, and his hair was a dirt brown. There were also scars and bruises littered all over his body….  
I approached him, cautiously, and he slowly turned his head to me. He didn’t speak, but waited.

Clearing my throat, I said. “Hey? Is something the matter? You don’t seem….that good. No offense!” Quickly, I tried to be less rude to the poor guy. What was wrong with him?

He did not respond though, just stared at me with his mismatched eyes.

“....whats your name?” I finally spoke again after a few seconds of silence, hoping that the brown haired boy wasn’t pissed at me for my initial words.

“.....Hide….” Hide? Did he mean Hyde? Or was he really just saying the action?

**Hide  
???**

‘ _Strange….I’ve never heard of this guy, Hide, he didn’t even tell me his talent either…’  
_

“A-ah….well, I’ll be going for now then, hopefully you open up? Hide?” I said nervously, hoping that he wouldn’t get suddenly upset at me as I walked away.

 

´What a strange guy….I wonder what he’s like, maybe he's just shy?’ Multiple possibilities ran through my head, but unluckily, I didn't realize that was about to knock into someone.

“Ah! Sorry!“ I fell right on my rear, groaning softly, as someone spoke out to me. I looked up, and saw who i bumped into.

The girl I bumped into was easily taller than me, matching Gegio in height. She seemed to be in some sort of uniform as well, but I can put my finger on it….  
She had tan skin, and her hair was short and blonde. Her uniform had a cap, and seemed to wear a button up coat with blue dress pants, she was also wearing some combat boots. She looked very professional.  
“Oh no...dammit, I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to bump into you!“ She held out her hand, and I took it, pulling myself up thanks to her.

“Don't worry...I know it was accidental, I wasn't paying attention either.” I admitted, a light blush on my face. I was blushing a lot, it was hard not to when I keep on embarrassing myself.

“Hayana Shiki, yes? My name is Haruka Uzima, I'm the Ultimate Navy...member?” Haruka just realized how strange her talent title sounded when she spoke it aloud.

**Haruka Uzima  
Ultimate Sailor**

‘Navy Member? Wait, isn't that just a Sailor?’ I questioned in my thoughts. I smiled though, and said. “Well, It's nice to meet you Uzima-San….” She looked awfully strong as well.

  
“Thank you! I pride myself on my talent, and I won let any of you down!” Haruka said happily, smiling proudly at me. I smiled back of course, this girl seemed to be good for the environment thanks to how preppy she seemed to be.

“I'll...just be on my way now, I got to meet everyone else!” There were four people left, specifically, three boys and one girl eft. I decided to approach the nicest looking one.

That boy would have short blue hair, with a combover hair style. His eyes were a nice yellow. He seemed to be wearing a black suit, with a white undershirt, and black slacks. He was also wearing some nice dress shoes. The male had a warm smile, and he bowed as I walked up to him. “Hoseki Osamu, Ultimate Butler, it is a pleasure to make your acquaintance, Shiki-Sama.”

**Hoseki Osamu  
Ultimate Butler**

´Ah...I've heard of Hoseki. He is a butler, of course, but one capable of taking care of tasks in mere moments, a cleaning task of the kitchen can be done in less than fifteen minutes if he's around, and I heard a house takes him only an hour….Not to mention he is a very capable chef and caregiver as well.´

“-Sama? Osamu-Kun, you don't need to say that, Just Shiki-san is fine…” I said a bit nervously, I was seriously not used to that kind of treatment.

Hoseki gave me a light smile. “If that is what you wish, then I will oblige, Shiki-san.” He would listen, as that was his job.

“Thank you…” I really couldn't introduce myself more honestly, it seemed that pretty much everyone here knew who I was thanks to my constant talking.

I looked over to the last two boys, and sighed, walking up to the one with red hair. His hair was a brighter shade of red, and he seemed to be wearing an eyepatch. That concerned me, what could have happened to him?  
His clothes consisted of a black t shirt, and white shorts, his shoes were just red sneakers.

“Hey~! Y´know, if you want to chat, come right up, I don't bite~!¨ The red head cooed, smirking all the while. ¨The names Jun Hoshi, I’m the Ultimate Contortionist!”

**Jun Hoshi  
Ultimate Contortionist**

‘A contortionist….? I don't think i've heard of him, weird…’ I thought to myself, before smiling and saying. “I’m guessing you already know who I am then?”

Jun nodded, and said. “You certainly were loud enough, heh! Yeah, Hayana Shiki, the Ultimate Wedding Planner.”

I nodded, before softly asking. “I’m sorry….is your eye ok?” But quickly got an answer.

Jun flipped up the eyepatch, revealing a perfectly fine blue eye, to match with his other one. “Just something for aesthetic~! Don't get your hair in a twist over it!” The male joked, smirking.

“Right...right….” ‘This guy….he's gonna be annoying, isn't he?’ I thought to myself, smiling nervously at the male, before waving goodbye, and heading to the final girl.

The girl was a little shorter than me. Her skin was dark, and she had brown hair, tied up into a bun. The girl was wearing glasses, a brown jacket over a tan shirt with a Pear design over it all. Her skirt were a dark red, and was wearing brown shoes.

But it it seemed the girl noticed me first, and smiled up at me, saying. “Hey, Hayana Shiki, right? I’m Jeanne Yuuri, the Ultimate Mathematician!”

**Jeanne Yuuri  
Ultimate Mathematician**

‘I think I've heard of her….Jeanne Yuuri has excelled at mathematics all her school life, and has taken college level match since middle school! Such a genius!’

“It's a pleasure to meet you!” I said with a smile, shaking hands with a Jeanne as she held her hand out for me to shake.

“And you too! Heh, maybe one day, I can hire you to plan my wedding~!” Jeanne joked, adjusting her glasses and pushing them up higher on her face. “Anyways, I'm happy that I met some more ultimates, but have you met Reito?” Jeanne asked, pointing over to the last guy that I hadn't met yet.

I smiled, and said, “Nope! I'll go now...and then I guess try and figure out what's going on….” I mumbled the last part under my breath, before heading over to the last person.

The last person was easily the tallest, a male at maybe 6’3. He had shaggy brown hair and chocolate brown eyes. The guy was also wearing a white vest over a black studded tie and green dress shirt. He was also wearing brown slacks and black dress shoes.

“Hello there Shiki-San, my name is Reito Jyles, the Ultimate Lawyer. It's a pleasure to meet you….” The taller man said, giving me a gentle smile.

**Reito Jyles  
Ultimate Lawyer**

He was handsome...but a bit offsetting. I really couldn't describe it. “I suppose you've met everyone now? You were the last one, so none of us were freshly rushing” Reito explained, nodding over at Yozu for him to come over.

“Hey Shiki! Met everyone? Cool! Now we can all work together and figure out what's going on!” The Dancer said in an excited tone. “I'm sure all of us Ultimates are able to escape! We got the talent after all!”

 **“Oh isn't that right~? You all certainly have the talent to escape….”**  
(_____ Arrives)  
A voice seemed to rise up from out of the ground, as the students looked towards the middle of the stage, before an opening in the floor appeared, and a black and white bear jumped straight out, and landed on its feet.

(Finding Peace Party)

 _‘A….stuffed bear?’_ I had thought, but oh how wrong would I be…..

“What the hell?” One of the twins, Fuzake, if I remembered correctly, spoke out. “Is that bear standing?! It looks like a toy!”

His brother shook his head, and said. “No, it seemed to speak, and it stands, so i may just be a remote controlled robot….“

 **“I´m no robot! My name is Monokuma! And I´d recommend you give me respect!“ T** he bear, who named himself Monokuma, exclaimed. I, personally, was very confused

 _´This….bear, is our headmaster? Why would our headmaster need to use a robotic bear….´_ I had thought to myself, as Monokuma made his way around the stage.

“ **Now, as Ultimate Students, you will all be staying here in this school forever, to cultivate your talents, you may not leave, ever!“** The monochrome bear stated with a laugh, causing some discomfort between the students.

(Living Lazy In A Parallel World)

Kia was the next person to speak up. “Monokuma...right? You aren't serious about that last part, we have families to go to after all, and places to go.“ Her voice had more concern in it than before when I had spoken to her.

“ **You heard me! None of you are leaving my school!.....Well, maybe, I DO have a graduation requirement.“** He announced….but his toned scared, me, I took a step back from the bear. **“My graduation requirement, other than having a good grade and all, is…..That you must kill one of your classmates to leave! And of course make sure nobody knows of your horrible, horrible deed!“**

´What…?´ That….What? Killing one of us? We're really all classmates? “Wait! Are you serious!?“ I cried out, worry all across my face as I looked at my other classmates, who also had puzzled and confused expressions with them.

“ **You heard correctly! Killing, aka, stabbing, choking, poisoning, burning, bludgeoning…..“** The high pitched voice bear listed off various methods of murder, as a screen slowly came down from behind the curtain, and flickered on, showing off various….gorey pictures of people, just...just dying. “ **All is fair! Only thing that does not count as murder is dying from sickness! But other than that, kill to your heart's intent!“** The bear laughed happily, as i felt my stomach sinking.

 _´Those….those are real people….those pictures….oh, oh god….´_ My mind was racing, as I took a few more steps back, anxiety filling me. I took one more….before falling off the stage. **Darkeness** consumed my vision after that.

_____________________________________________________________________

(Prologue End Credits)

 **Prologue  
** What Laid To Rest Will Always Return  
End

**Survivors  
16**

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 1: Reawakening In A Darker Hell: Forevermore

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Heres the first chapter, or second, if you want to be picky. Its shorter than the prologue, but I'm still fairly proud of it. Constructive criticism please!

**Chapter 1**

**Reawakening In A Darker Hell**

**Forevermore**

 

 _‘It was_ **_dark_ ** _again, as I felt my consciousness come back to me. I remember everything clearly, all of the others….Monokuma….a killing game…!?”_ I let out a choked gasp, as my eyes shot open to a gray ceiling.

 

I sat up, eyes darting around the room...I...was on the bed? It was certainly a bedroom, which make me worry more. I didn’t see anyone inside…..

 

The bedroom was spacious, had a closet, a side table, a couple nightstands by the bed, and a bathroom.

 

I…..simply was along though. I sat up, and felt something on my lap. I looked down, and noticed some sort of tablet there, it had a black screen, and had a black and white cover on the back. It had a home button in the shape...of the bears face. I tapped, it, causing the pad to turn on with various options, including to view other classmates statistics, a map, and a messaging system.

 

 _‘What….? Is all this?’_ I was not going to try anything for now, I was more concerned of where I was. I got off the bed, and went towards the door, opening it up.

  


_________________________________________________

 

Exiting the bedroom, I was greeted by the sight of multiple other rooms, with plates with...pixelated versions of ourselves? The area was shaped like a square, with a second floor for other more dorm rooms, and an exit on the side.

 

(Cool Morning)

 

“Ah, good morning Shiki-San. I hope you rested well after your fall.” A familiar voice spoke out, and I turned my head...ah!

  


“Osamu-Kun!” I exclaimed, a smile resting on my face, seeing the Ultimate Butler standing there. “Where are we? Did...that wasn’t my imagination, was it?” I asked regrettably, closing my eyes as I recalled the pictures and the bear.

 

Hoseki shook his head no. “Sadly, no, it appears Monokuma was serious. We cannot leave, unless we decide to harm one of our classmates.”  He pauses for a few moments. “Everyone...is exploring, Shiome-kun asked me to watch over you, he wanted to make sure everything was safe.” He explained. _‘So that’s why he isn’t here….’_

 

 _“_ Thanks! I’ll be sure to try and catch up with him!” I replied, smiling. It was sweet of Hoseki to wait and fill me in. “Thanks again! Goodbye!” I waved Hoseki goodbye, before making my way out of the dorms.

 

________________________________________________

 

I ended up exiting out into the hallway, a bit surprised at how long it was, until I noticed a few more doors along the way to a wide open area. I sighed, and opened my tablet, and went to check the map functions…..

 

There seemed to be…..

**A Cafeteria**

**A Kitchen**

**An ‘outside’ area**

**A Greenhouse**

**A Theatre Room**

**A Couple Bathrooms**

**And….three ‘Ultimate Labs’?**

 

“Ultimate Labs….? What would that be….?” My voice questioned, as I turned off the electronic, and made my way towards the cafeteria.

  
  
  
  


On my way there though, I came across someone, specifically, Jeanne.

 

“Ah! Shiki-Chan!” Jeanne was the one who waved me over more like it, the cute mathematician seemed to be relaxed enough despite the situation. I didn’t know whether to be worried or relieved from that though. “Are you alright? That was a pretty nasty fall after all!” The girl asked in a concerned tone.

 

I gave her a gentle smile, and spoke. “Don’t worry Yuuri-San….I’m fine. My heads a bit sore, but fine.” _‘I really worried everyone huh….?’_ I sighed softly, before giving her my smile again.

 

Jeanne frowned a bit before continuing. “Well, maybe you should get some ice from the cafeteria if it’s sore still, luckily Mitsuki-kun is proficient in the medical field.”

 

 _‘That’s right….Koro is the Ultimate Paramedic after all….’_ I thought to myself, before nodding and agreeing. “Alright, I was making my way there anyways, see ya!” And off I went again.

 

_________________________________________________

 

(Become Friends)

 

On my way there, I spotted a couple of interestingly designed doors. One seemed to have some tickets drawn on the door, which was a bit strange, and another had a stereo drawn on the door. They were close to the cafeteria, which was good to know.

 

I entered the cafeteria, a bit surprised on how it was designed. The door was wooden, and had a manual lock, unlock what I saw at the dorm rooms. I didn’t pay much mind to it.

 

Inside the cafeteria, there was a large, circular table with sixteen seats around it. There was a couple other tables scattered around as well, but with not as many seats.

 

There seemed to be a door in the back.

 

There was also someone in here….It was Haruka I believe…. “Good morning!” I called, making Haruka turn in her seat, and greeted me with a happy smile.

 

“Shiki-San! Good afternoon actually! You were asleep for a long time, but no worries, we have all explored for you!” The sailor chimed, and pat the seat next to her, I happily took it.

 

“There’s plenty of places to look at. And there’s these labs that are for us as well. But only for a few of us at a time.” Haruka continued, recalling the events for me. “The ones open right now are the **Ultimate Dancers Lab, Ultimate Lucky Students Lab, and the Ultimate Snowboarders Lab!** It’s kinda strange though, why they would be here in the first place.” Haruka said softly, pursing her lips.

 

It was all pretty strange, after all, why would someone actually set up areas for their talents, if they kidnapped them…  
  
“Well thank you Uzima-San!” I chirped, I was about to get up, but… “.....hey, Uzima-San, are you free?” Curiosity struck me because….   
  
“Hm? Oh yes! Right now at least, later, I’m gonna assist Tsue-San around as well!” She was? How sweet of her! But….

 

**Should I hang out with Haruka Uzima?**

 

**[Yes]/[No]**

 

**[YES]**

 

Haruka looked a bit happy. “Ah! Really? Let’s talk some more then!”

  


_‘I hung out with Haruka for a while, chatting about our situation….’_

 

_‘I feel like I know her a bit better.’_

 

I smiled right to my classmate, happy she was enjoying our chat.

 

Haruka paused for a few moments. “...hey Hayana, as a wedding planner….have you ever had a marriage that failed afterwards?”

 

 _‘A marriage that failed huh…?...’_ I was silent, before saying. “Yeah, there’s been a couple. But some people just aren’t meant for one another, y’know?” Explaining it all, I gave Haruka a smile, before asking. “What’s it like on the ocean?”

 

“The ocean? Oh! It’s so beautiful, the waves, I’ve even seen dolphins!” Haruka spoke happily, excited to talk about the ocean. “I used to get sea sick, but now, my body’s completely used to it!”

 

 _‘I’ve been to the beach a few times...but never on the water….’_ I recalled, before saying. “Well, what else have you seen on the ocean? Whales?”

 

“Whales...ah! Yes, I’ve seen a few! They were really cool, but massive overall. We couldn’t get too close to them either.” The sailor explained, leaning against the dining table a bit. “The storms are where it gets scary though, they’re so unpredictable…..” Haruka seemed a bit sad...but it didn’t seem like she wanted to continue.

 

**Haruka Uzima’s Report Card has been updated**

**You have leveled up your relationship with Haruka Uzima**

 

“It was really nice to talk to you! Bye Uzima-San!” I waved her goodbye as I got up, and left the cafeteria.

  


______________________________________________

 

(Cool Morning)

 

After I exited the cafeteria, I made my way towards where the ‘outside’ was. I walked towards a relatively larger door. It seemed to be metal though, and when I tried to push it open….it was stupidly difficult! I pushed harder, hearing the door slowly creak open, before I could see light from behind it……

  
  


…..opening it, I could see the blue sky, green grass, and a beautiful blue lake. I was silent, staring in awe before walking out. Did….their captor forget something like this? No…..wait.

 

Looking closer, I realized something very disappointing….

 

“It’s...fake?!” My eyes were wide as I saw what important details were hidden from me. The sky was still, unmoving, and there was no clouds. Instead, there seemed to be a timer in the middle of the sky indicating when the sky would change. From morning, midday, afternoon, and nighttime.

 

To say I was disappointed was an understatement…..

 

But I did see someone relaxing near the lake, right on the dock. And that person was…

 

“Ah, Morning Shiki-San!” Lilly Nina called out, the Lucky Student if I recalled. She noticed me first it seemed. Her facial expression seemed calm, but I could tell she was worried. “I hope you slept well!”

 

Ah...right...I keep on forgetting that I had collapsed after the bear told us our situation. “I did, I did, don’t worry!” I said quickly, waving my hands to dismiss the worry. “So, I heard that there’s these Ultimate Labs….and that you got one, right Nina-San?”

 

She thought for a moment, before nodding. “Yeah, I got one. I don’t see the point in it though...you can’t really ‘practice’ luck. But they did put in a bunch of neat little games that have luck. And a machine that gives you gifts when you put a coin in it!” Lilly recalled with a happy smile. “I got the recent edition of Doraemon!”

 

 _‘So a slot machine that gives you prizes? I wonder what else you can get….’_ I pondered, before smiling, and asking. “Well, are you busy at the moment Nina-San?”

 

The girl shook her head no, and replied. “I’m honestly just trying to relax right now, wanna join me?” She offered.

  


**Spend time with Lilly Nina?**

**[Yes]/[No]**

**[YES]**

 

Lilly held up the Doraemon comic that she got earlier. “Let’s read this together then!”

 

_‘I read Doraemon with Lilly for a while.’_

 

_‘I feel like that I’ve gotten to know her interests a bit more.’_

 

I smiled as Lilly closed the comic. It was an interesting read! “Do you like comic books, Nina-San?”

 

She nodded, a gentle smile on her face as she placed the said comic at her side. “Yeah, I like reading in general, so comic books are as fun as actual books. They have good stories and stuff...but I don’t always have the time to read it because of school.” She explained. Right….the Lucky Student doesn’t have the same amount of time as us because…..

 

 

  * ****She has a busy school life****
  * She procrastinates too much
  * She doesn’t actually read



 

“I forgot, you have a normal school life unlike some of us. Because you’re the Lucky Student….” I said aloud, a light frown on my face, before realizing that might’ve been taking the wrong way. “B-but that just means that you have a more consistent education overall!”

 

Lilly sighed softly, and shook her head, before saying. “I guess...I just wish I had more time, I feel like I never have any time. Nobody ever notices how fast life comes and goes….you know?”

 

I nodded, I understood what she meant. It easy for us to get more free time thanks to our talents, but a normal student like Lilly didn’t have the same time as us….

  


**Lilly Nina’s Report Card has been Updated.**

**You have leveled up your relationship with Lilly Nina.**

 

After saying goodbye to Lilly, I left the ‘outside’ area, and went back inside.

 

________________________________________________

 

Wandering back inside, I decided to check the map, curious to where I haven’t gone. “Huh...a few places actually…

 

I would have went out to check the areas out, but then the monitors turned on and a bell rang out….  
  
**“It is now 10:00! Which is nighttime! Please remember, that sleeping outside of your rooms is not allowed! You will receive punishment if you do so!”** That dreadful looking bear announced.

 

I was silent, nighttime? We have a curfew? I sighed to myself, before shaking my head and mumbling. “I suppose I can explore the rest of the areas tomorrow…” I said to myself, before heading back to the dorms.  
  
On my way there though, I did see someone I’ve wanted to talk to since I woke up.

 

“Shiome-Kun!” I called out, excitment in my eyes as I ran towards him, as he turned around to me in surprise, he seemed a bit tired though.  
  
“Shiki-San! Sorry, I wasn’t there to see you, Kimishima-San didn’t want me to stay in your room…” HE paused for a moment before continuing. “...which is reasonable, but she didn’t have to be rough about it…”

 

 _‘Iris made sure nobody watched over me? Weird…’_ I shook my head, before smiling at the tired boy again. “Well, we have to hang out tomorrow! Ok?”

 

Yozu seemed to get a little bit flustered...so cute! “Y-yeah….of course. I can tell you some of the stuff thats in this place then.” He agreed, before opening his bedroom door, and finishing. “I’ll see you in the morning…” Before entering and closing his door.  
  
I waited for a couple moments, before heading to my room as well, shutting it behind me.

 

_______________________________________________

 

([ Almost Hell Heaven ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XKGEsvstuVM&list=PL9vgZdkQ4quPwlaRn7mbMdR5irCSvOxDP&index=20))

 

Once I entered my room, I touched my forehead. I had a headache...today was still too much for me to understand. It was all just way too confusing. How did I get into this situation? Why was I in it? Would...would I ever get out and see my family again? I...I was just too scared and confused, even if I didn’t present myself like that.

 

There were too many questions. And I had no answers. Neither did the others.  
  
Those were my last thoughts, before I turned off the light, and went to my bed. I took off my shoes and some of my clothing, before going to sleep.

  
  


____________________________________________

 **Chapter 1** **  
** **Reawakening in A Darker Hell** **  
** **Forevermore**


	3. Chapter 1.2: Reawakening in a Darker Hell: Forevermore

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The second chapter in each arc will most likely be shorter than the rest, because the chapter after will be the longest of the three.

**Chapter 1.2**

**Reawakening in a Darker Hell**

**Forevermore**

  
  


The only reason I woke up this morning was thanks to the morning announcement. 

 

**“Ding dong Ding dong!”** The monitors light up, and that wretched bear appeared. It announced that it was now morning, and that we should get up and leave our rooms just in case anything happened. Of course….that brought me worry, but I had to trust the others...that they would not do anything.

 

_ ‘I...should go out to the cafeteria. I’ll probably just make myself something…..’  _ I thought to myself, before going to shower, change into clean clothing, and left to head to the dining hall.

 

__________________________________________________________

 

[ (Become Friends) ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=u8Rq8MjAKkQ&list=PL9vgZdkQ4quPwlaRn7mbMdR5irCSvOxDP&index=8)

 

Once I ate in the cafeteria, I went out to try and find Yozu. If I was right….he would be in his Lab. Or, well, if my tablet was right, which I learned was called a ‘MonoPad’. 

  
  


Once entering the room, I looked around. The Ultimate Dancers Lab had a large mirror on the opposite side of the door. It had a wood floor, and a large mat across it. There were smaller mats used for stretching as well. In the corner of the room, was a CD Player, and my friend, Yozu!

 

“Shiome-Kun!” I called out happily, approaching the male as he looked through he CD’s, and turned to me. “This is your lab? It’s great!”

 

Yozu looked towards me, and gave me a relaxed smile. “Ah….it is, I do like it, even though it’s a bit….how should I say this….much? I don’t think we need these here after all.”

 

I thought for a couple moments, before replying. “Well, it’s nice nonetheless.” I was trying to stay positive in this place...But obviously, Yozu saw my stress, and pointed out on it.

 

“Shiki-San....are you alright?” Yozu already knew the answer, and smiled gently, a reassuring one, and asked. “Would...you like to hang out?” 

 

**Should I spend time with Yozu?**

**[Yes]/[No]**

**[YES]**

 

[ **(Moon On The Water)** ](https://youtu.be/yofsOSx6Y94)

 

“....yeah, I think that’ll make me feel a bit better.” I agreed, and Yozu turned on some music, and we talked.

 

“You’re worried, right Shiki-san?” Yozu asked me, and I slowly nodded, I didn’t realize it, but I was shaking a little bit. Why...was I shaking?   
  
Yozu gently took my hands, and said. “Don’t be….you’re getting too stressed about all of this, and that stress will just collapse on you. You can talk about it all, I’ll listen, I promise…” 

  
I was silent, my hands still, before gently squeezing Yozu’s hands, and replying. “Shiome-kun….yeah, I understand. It’s just...what’s going on outside? Why have we not heard of anyone coming for us?” I spilled a lot of my worries onto the boy, and he listened.

 

“....Well, Shiki-san, I….don’t know..” He looked away sadly, and mumbled. “It makes me worried, as if something’s going on…” He closed his eyes and let go of my hands, putting one of them to his head. “It’s a lot to take in but...we can’t lose sight of each other. We have to trust one another if we want to get out, y’know?”    
  
I slowly nodded, swallowing hard, as if my saliva had hardened, it felt heavy going down. “.....y-yea….I just don’t know-” I was interrupted by Yozu, as he took my hands again, and squeezed them reassuringly.   
  
“H-Shiki-san, don’t talk negatively like that! When you do that….you give up. Don’t give up Shiki-san, I promise, I won’t let you die here. I promise.” He seemed so genuine...It made me feel reassured, and warm. I was still scared, but...with Yozu with me, I knew it wouldn’t be as bad as the bear wanted it to be.   
  
“...thank you Shiome-Kun...really...thank you.” I finally managed to say, wiping my eyes of tears that threatened to fall, but I slowly nodded, and hugged him, tightly. 

 

“S-Shiki-san?!” Yozu was surprised, of course he was, after all, it wasn’t every day you get hugged by a random girl. I looked up, to see his cheeks red.   
  
“Thank you for talking to me…I’ll come back later, alright? If….I need some more reassurance.” I was being honest, who knew what the wretched bear had up his sleeve….   
  
I pulled away, and gave Yozu one last smile, before leaving his lab….

 

**I feel like I’ve gotten to know Yozu a bit more.** **  
** **Yozu Shiome’s report card had been updated.**

 

__________________________________________________________

 

[ (Become Friends) ](https://youtu.be/pxiZjRtcyiU)

 

I sighed as I walked out, swallowing my worries as I looked at my map on my Monopad, and followed it to the Ultimate Lucky Students Lab. I was curious to what it actually had in there.

  
  


Once I entered the Lab, I looked around, and stared at what was inside. There was multiple different types of casino games, mainly slot machines, that were all luck based, A couple of dart boards, plastic bags flattened down for carrying prizes, and a black and white prize machine. The end of the room had a counter, sort of like one you would see at a prize counter. Someone was in the room, and it was Hide….he looked awfully confused though.

 

“Hide-Kun?” I called out, walking towards the short boy, and smiled gently. “What’re you doing here?” 

 

He didn’t give me a response, instead, he briefly looked at me, before staring down at his hands…he was holding a couple coins with the monochrome bears face on it. I frowned, and mumbled. “What’re those for…?”

 

[ (Mr. Monokumas Lesson) ](https://youtu.be/ELfxtdEakhk)

 

And as if on cue, Monokuma came out of nowhere.  **“Those are Monokuma Coins! I scattered thousands around the school, and they’re all used here!”** The bear began, but I simply screamed in surprise, causing Hide to wince a little.

 

**“Oh shut up, don’t be too surprised, I’ll be around everywhere! You use the coins on this little machine here.”** The bear pat the black and white prize machine.  **“And hope for a good prize! Anywho, that’s all for now! Bearwell!”** And just like that, he was gone.

 

[ (Become Friends) ](https://youtu.be/pxiZjRtcyiU)

 

“....” Hide and I were both silent, before I looked down at him and said. “Well...wanna try it Hide?” 

 

He looked at his coins, then back at me, expectantly. 

 

**Should I try to hang out with Hide?**

**[Yes]/[No]**

**[YES]**

  
  


I smiled, and helped Hide used the prize machine.

 

_ After a couple tries, Hide and I managed to get some prizes out of the machine _

 

_ I feel like we enjoyed ourselves. _

 

I smiled at Hide, as he opened the capsules that were given to him. 

 

When he opened them...what he got was a bit strange. He received a Training Bra, a Packet Of Balloons, And some goggle. “.....” he looked up at me again, and finally spoke. “You….would have more use of this stuff than me….” Before handing it all to me.

 

“A-ah….” I was a bit surprised, but this boy was a bit strange overall. But I took the gifts graciously. “Thank you Hide-Kun, but don’t you want some of this stuff?” I thought he’d be at least into the balloons. 

 

He shook his head, and looked towards the door….was he going to leave already?

 

“Wait!” I stopped him, and pulled out one of the balloons from the packet, and smiled cheekily at the boy. “Let me give you something back!”

 

I proceeded to blow air into the balloon, slowly inflating it in front of Hide’s eyes. It took me a while, but once I got it to a good size, I tied off the end, and handed it to the mysterious kid. “Here! A balloon!”

 

Hide looked surprised, but took it, and held it in his hands. He was silent, before his face grew into a small smile, and he whispered. “Thank you….” Holding it against his chest before leaving the Lab. 

 

**I felt like I got to know Hide a little better, even if it’s something that small.**

**Hide’s Report Card has been updated.**

 

I smiled to myself, before grabbing the plastic bags, and putting the goggles and bra inside, before leaving.

 

_________________________________________________________

 

_ ‘Geez….it’s already the afternoon? It hasn’t even felt that long….’  _ I thought to myself, looking at my MonoPad. As it read, it was awfully late. But I still had one more place to go to, the Ultimate Snowboarders Lab.

 

So I made my way to it, but once I entered, I was attacked by a cold feeling...it was freezing in here!

 

Inside of the lab, was a ton of snow, a snow machine, and a couple snowboards. The room was relatively large, enough for snow to be all around but not blocking the door. Inside was the Ultimate Snowboarder, Fuzake Shion…he seemed preoccupied. He was talking to someone as well...Jun? Weird. Was he...flirting with the male? How cute! 

 

**Should I try to hang out with Fuzake?**

**[Yes]/[No]**

**[NO]**

 

_ ‘It would probably be best if I left them alone. It would get awkward if I just interrupted….’  _ I reasoned, before closing the door, and leaving.

 

________________________________________________________

 

**“Ding Dong, Ding Dong! It is now nighttime, everyone, please head to your dorms to sleep!”** Monokuma announces, and I sighed, biting my lip. It was nighttime now, and I made my way back to the dorm rooms.

 

I saw people heading back to their dorms, and I saw Yozu, and he saw me. I smiled, showing my gratitude for how he cheered me up. He seemed to nod, and we both went into our rooms.

 

Once inside of my room, I sighed. I….felt better, but I was still worried, what if someone betrayed one of us….

 

……

It was best to push those thoughts out of my head. After all, who would actually do that?

 

As I rested my head on my pillow, I didn’t realize that there would be plenty in store for me the next day. 

 

_______________________________________________________

 

**Chapter 1.2**

**Reawakening in a Darker Hell**

**Forevermore**


	4. Chapter 1.3: Reawakening in a Darker Hell: Forevermore

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And finally, the last chapter of Forevermore  
> For chapter one at least.

**Chapter 1.3**

**Reawakening in a Darker Hell**

**Forevermore**

  
  
  


**“Ding Dong Ding Dong! Good Morning!”** That bear…..  **“Can everyone come to the auditorium? Haha! Just kidding! You must come to the auditorium!”**

 

_ ‘We….have to?’  _ I felt a thick lump in my throat, which made me reach up to touch it, but of course, it was only my imagination. I sighed, before getting up and going through my morning routine **.**

 

I showered, made sure I looked presentable, dressed, and left my dorm room. Heading out towards the  **Theatre Room.**

 

_____________________________________________________

  
  


It was….confusing, If I had to describe the feeling in the room, it was rigid. Everyone in the room was tense, people were standing by the stage, a few in the auditorium seats. I took a deep breath, and walked towards the front, sitting in the front row.

 

Despite everyone being on edge, they were all still chatting with one another. It was a bit relieving to see that.

 

That’s when I saw Yozu coming towards me, a nervous smile on his face, but before he could speak, someone, or rather, something else appeared.

 

[ (Monokuma Arrives) ](https://youtu.be/pxiZjRtcyiU)

 

And up on top of the stage, the sickening black and white bear appeared, just like before.  **“Upupupupu~! Good morning everyone! I’m so glad you could all join me today!”** Monokuma laughed out, seeming to be excited that we were all here.

 

“It’s not as if we had a choice….” Kia spoke up, the green haired girl seated in one of the chairs. “You probably would’ve forced us to come if we had refused.”

 

The others murmured in agreement, believing and understanding what Kia was saying. 

 

The bear didn’t seem to be disturbed though, and instead laughed some more, and said.  **“Well, let’s just say that you’re right for now. You see, a problem that I’ve encountered is that, none of you seem to have the….motivation to kill each other.”**

 

And before I realized it, I was speaking now as well. “W-Well, Yeah! None of us would want to hurt one another in the first place! You can’t force us to either!” I was upset, to be honest, at how casually Monokuma spoke his words….

 

**“As I was saying, you don’t seem to have any motivation. So! I have exactly what you all need!”** Monokuma had an unnerving smile as he cackled those words, before pulling out…. **16 USB Drives** out of who knows where. He then threw them to us, all of us at least managing to catch one.

 

[ (Rise of the Ultimate) ](https://youtu.be/zSHvUG5W7kE)

 

After catching mine, I looked down at it in my hands, and frowned. The design was simple, black on the outside, white on the inside.

 

**“Now, what you have there is a gift, a gift that may help you or hurt you. There’s also one more gift coming to your Monopads!”** Monokuma announces, and that sends a chill down my spine.  **“Please, head to your rooms to watch them! You don’t….want anyone else to see what you got.”**

 

It was strange, but almost all of us seemed to listen to the bear, and before I knew it, I was back in my dorm room. 

  
  


_____________________________________________________

  
  


Once I was in my dorm, I stared down at the  **USB Drive** , then back down at my Monopad. The screen seemed to light up, without me even touching it, and had words across it, explaining to me that there was a notification….

 

Like a fool, I hit the button to open it up.

  
  


**“Alright! Now a new and upcoming type of entertainment, it’s time for Motive Video!”** Monokumas voice came up from the tablet, making me shiver before string down and watching. There was some words and it seemed to be a video… **’Hayana Shiki’s Motive Video?’ “Who’s the most important person in their life? Well, let’s find out!”** The screen changed, and showed me...my Aunt and Uncle?

 

I felt sick and worried, but….I couldn’t look away. 

**“Hayana Shiki, the Ultimate Wedding Planner, known for designing the perfect wedding, has even managed to get her own family members to have the best nights of their lives! Here we have, two of her happiest clients! Her aunt and uncle!”** What…..?

  
  


My aunt and uncle were smiling at me, and seemed overjoyed to be speaking to me, or rather, be sending a message to me. “Hayana! Congrats congrats!” They seemed to be a bit drunk as well…. “We’re so proud of you! You’ve really made a name for yourself with your work! But I can’t be surprised, as the wedding that you designed for us was the best I’ve ever seen!” That was my Aunt….

 

“Haha! Yeah, you’ve done so well! I’m sure your own wedding will probably be the best anyone has seen, be sure to find a nice guy in that school!” My uncle was the one who liked to tease me surprisingly.

 

The video began to distort, twisting into something I couldn’t decipher. Then that stupid bear began to speak again.  **“Hayana Shiki’s Aunt and Uncle, her best clients, and the people who she knows love her the most. But, after Hayana went to school and got wrapped up in all of this, what happened to her family? Well, we can find out, after graduation!”**

 

After that, the MonoPad shut down. And I was stuck in place. Something….happened to them? What could’ve happened to them?! I was breathing heavily, I didn’t realize that I had been holding my breath. I shut my eyes, placing a hand on my chest before opening them again, and looked down at the  **USB Drive** ….it seemed like there was a port I could connect it to the tablet. I knew I shouldn’t, but I did it anyways…

 

The screen seemed to be loading up the information, before activating another video….

**“Alright! Now a new and upcoming type of entertainment, it’s time for the Motive Video!” ‘** _ Another….motive video? Wait, is this someone else’s?’ _ And as if the video read my mind, it continued.  **“Who is the most important person in their life? Without waiting any longer….Hide, the-”** Hide’s motive video?! I can’t watch this! It’s...a complete invasion of privacy, and so wrong of me to do. I grabbed at the  **USB Drive** , and pulled it out, automatically shutting off the video, and I put it down on my nightstand. 

 

[ (Nightmare in a Locker) ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DSN7cGb_nKE&index=9&list=PL9vgZdkQ4quPwlaRn7mbMdR5irCSvOxDP)

  
  


I sighed, a dreadful feeling coming over me….does this mean that everyone got a motive video...and someone else’s? And someone has my motive as well? This….is too much. What did that bear do to my aunt and uncle!? Whats going on outside!? “Whats going on!?”                                                                                             

 

I covered my mouth after that though, not wanting anyone to hear me distress… 

 

After around thirty minutes, I finally mustered the courage to stand up, and make my way to the cafeteria.

 

_____________________________________________________

 

[ (Cool Morning) ](https://youtu.be/hiNSu24BNGQ)

 

Once getting there….the amount of people I saw was worrying. There weren’t many, the only people in the cafeteria were Kia, Hazeru, Jun, Jeanne, Hoseki, and Lilly. I smiled lightly at them, but they didn’t seem to be in the mood for speaking.

  
  


Well, all except Kia, who seemed to be mumbling to herself about something. “Unforeseeable tragedies….dictate our lives…..their discordant nature….” she grew quieter, and I gulped, before going to sit next to her.

 

**Should I try to hang out with Kia?**

**[Yes]/[No]**

**[....yes….]**

 

“Ah….Shiki-San, I don’t want to assume you’re going to talk to me about the motive, Yes?” Kia began, right when I sat down, before turning her head to me. “I do not have yours. And I’ll assume you don’t have mine if we don’t wish for this to be unpleasant….”

 

I nodded slowly, maybe hanging out with her was a mistake…..

 

_ I listened to Kia mumbling and writing down poetry. It was actually peaceful. _

 

“Hey Vera-San…how are you so calm in this situation?” I asked cautiously, and Kia thought for a few moments, before saying.

 

“I suppose I keep my head in another place...as if daydreaming. It helps me get inspired to write.” The girl said honestly, looking down a her notebook. “....it’s like when you listen to music, and get inspired to write music. I imagine myself in another place to get inspired about writing a poem.” 

 

_ ‘I suppose that makes some sense….’  _ I thought to myself, before nodding and smiling, saying. “Well, that’s a very interesting way to use your talent.” 

 

Kia simply shrugged, before waving me away. “Yeah, I guess, but we’re done here….” 

 

I gulped before nodding and going away.

 

**I got to know Kia a bit better.**

**Kia Veras Report Card has been updated.**

 

_____________________________________________________

 

I left the cafeteria, a horrible feeling in my stomach as I wandered out and about. It was...stressful. I was stressed, and I didn’t know how to deal with it.

 

I wanted to cry, cry and breakdown right there as I remembered the motive. What exactly was going on outside!? What did Monokuma do, where is the police...and what will we all do?

 

I was visibly shaking, and was about to just head to my room to try and rest, but a hand clasped down on my shoulder, I jumped, and turned, before gasping out. “Shiome-kun!”

 

He had a sad look on his face, a hand resting on his side as he softly asked. “Shiki-San….lets go talk in my lab….”

 

I was silent, before nodding slowly, and following my friend to his Ultimate Lab.

  
  


_____________________________________________________

 

[ (Moon on the Water) ](https://youtu.be/yofsOSx6Y94)

 

It was getting late as I sat down, and Yozu sat next to me. Silence was in the room for a few moments, before he spoke up. “The...motive, I’m really, really sorry that you are feeling this way, Shiki-San.” He began, looking away. “It’s….what everyone saw must’ve been heart wrenching. What I saw was…..”

 

“....d-do..you think someone will...try and kill someone else?” I forced out. I didn’t want to admit it, but this motive wouldn’t go unchecked by everyone, someone…..someone would act on it. I’m positive. 

 

Yozu could’ve lied to me, but he wouldn’t. “I...want to think someone wouldn’t. But, if everyone’s motive was as bad as mine...we would have to be very cautious.” He admitted, but then did something I didn’t expect, he hugged me…

 

It was a gentle hug, he wanted to reassure me, reassure me that everything would be ok. It...was nice, and I felt warm. “.....Shiome-kun….” I whispered, my eyes tearing up as I hugged him back.

 

After a little while longer, he let me go, and gave me a smile, asking. “Now, How about we dance? That usually helps get my mind off of things.”

 

I was hesitant at first, but then nodded. That….would help me get my mind off of things.

So Yozu turned on some music, and we both got up, before he began to help me dance.

 

_ We were like that for an hour...it was comforting, very comforting. _

 

I was silent, as Yozu slowly pulled away from me, He was smiling gently. I...felt happy. Happy that Yozu was here to support me. I don’t know what I would’ve done if he wasn’t here with me...probably crying in my room.

 

“....Shiome-Kun, thank you, thank you so, so much….” I whispered, sniffling a bit as I looked up at him. I was relaxed, and not nearly as scared as before.

 

He nodded, and said. “I won’t let anything happen to you, alright? Nothing.” It sounded like a promise, and I trusted him.

 

**“Ding Dong, Ding Dong! It is now nighttime! That means it’s preferable for everyone to go to their rooms to sleep!”** That was Monokuma, it must’ve been 10:00 PM then. 

 

I sighed, before smiling at Yozu. “Well….I better head back to my room, and you should too.” I felt tired, from the stress, sadness, and fear I’ve felt since we got here. But I was also relieved, relieved that I had someone like Yozu here. 

 

He nodded to me, before saying. “You can go, I’ll be cleaning up my lab then heading to my room.” He explained.

 

“I can help you know, we were both in here.” I wanted to help,  it Yozu simply shook his head. 

 

“Nah, just go rest, please, you need it.” He was so thoughtful…. “I’ll see you in the morning Shiki-San.” Yozu said, and I nodded.

 

“See you in the morning….” And I made my leave.

 

**I feel like Yozu and I really bonded….**

 

_____________________________________________________

  
  


I left Yozu’s lab, and made my way down the hall. I was trying to be quiet, but I...felt anxiety.

 

It was dark, but there was an easy pass to the dorms...but that’s not what worried me.

 

[ (Wonderful Story) ](https://youtu.be/56JN4D_rgdk)

 

I was being watched, I knew it. I could feel a pair of eyes focused on the back of my head. I could hear...another set of footsteps, nearly matching mine in step. I swallowed thickly, and sped up.

 

And just as I thought.

The footsteps sped up as well. 

 

Now, I couldn’t stop. If I did, they’d catch up with me, and...I don’t want to know what they would do. I knew it wasn’t Yozu, because I closed his Labs door on the way out, I would hear him.

 

I sped up more, I could see the dorm rooms door.

But they sped up too.

 

Now I knew they were after me, and I didn’t dare turn around, if I did, I’d end up having to fight off this person. My fight or flight instincts were kicking in though. 

 

I felt a cold sweat running down my back, as I gazed at the door that was many feet in front of me. 

I had to make a decision now, and I chose….

 

….to run.

 

I ran towards the door with all of my strength, a sprint, not caring for how I looked. I could hear the footsteps pause, probably in surprise, and then sprint after me as well, but it was too late, as I opened the dorm rooms door, and slammed it behind me.

 

I ran to my room, not caring who heard, and I opened it, slamming that behind me as well, and locking the door.

I grabbed the nightstand by my bed, and dragged it over to the door, a barricade. 

 

A few seconds passed, then a few minutes, it felt like hours after a while. Nobody tried to open my door.

 

“.....” I was shaking like a leaf, as I slowly turned to my bed, and sat down. I stared down at my hands, seeing them shake non stop. Who was that?! Why were they chasing me?! I already knew the answer though.  _ ‘They wanted to kill you….’  _ I felt my throat tightening, before I just couldn’t handle the stress anymore.

 

I laid down.

And cried myself to sleep. 

  
  


___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________   
  


I woke up earlier than expected. It was around 6:30 AM, thirty minutes before the morning announcement. I was staring up at the ceiling, and felt gross. I sighed, still shaken from the previous nights events. But I had to get up, even if it was a little early. 

 

So, I got up, and prepared for the day. 

  
  


____________________________________________________

 

When I was finished, it was 6:50, ten minutes before the morning announcement. I left the dorms and went to the cafeteria.

 

Once arriving at the door, I tried to turn the doorknob….huh? It was locked. I frowned, and twisted the lock open, before entering, and inside I saw…..

 

[ (Nightmare in a Locker) ](https://youtu.be/DSN7cGb_nKE)

 

Hoseki Osamu, looking exhausted. Wait...the door only locks from the outside, does that mean Hoseki was in here all night!?

 

“Osamu-Kun!” I called out, shock across my face. He clearly wasn’t expecting me, and jumped in surprise, before relaxing when he saw me.

 

“Shiki-San….I have a feeling that something went terribly wrong.” Something...went wrong? What does that mean? “Someone locked me in here last night, I fear that it was intentional.” 

 

I felt myself freezing...was I right? Was someone attempting to kill me last night? If they failed that...who did they go after? “O-Osamu-kun….lets get you to your room. You’re probably exhausted.” I said, before gently taking his arm. He certainly was sluggish, tired from the uncomfortable conditions of the cafeteria.

 

______________________________________________

 

Once we got back to the dorms, the morning announcement played.  **“Ding Dong, Ding Dong! It is now morning! I hope you all have a despairingly nice day~!”** Monokuma’s tone….wasn’t reassuring.

 

I helped Hoseki towards his room though, but as soon as we got to his door, he stopped me, hand tight on my shoulder. I paused, and looked at him.

 

He was staring at someone else’s dorm room. And...that door was partially open. “Shiki….can, you go make sure that they’re ok? The announcement just went off, so I can’t imagine that anyone would be awake other than us.”

 

I gulped, but nodded, and let Hoseki go. I slowly walked over to the door, and looked at the nameplate….Yozu?! Oh god please. Please don’t let my feelings be right. As soon as I read it, I slowly opened the door. Walking inside.

 

_

 

Yozu’s Room was like mine, and nothing seemed to be disturbed, from first glance at least. The further I got into the room, was when I saw him….

  
  


**The bed was nicely made, the comforter placed over his body as if he had done it himself. But as I looked up higher towards the face, dread began coming over me, and I didn’t want to look more. I could hear footsteps following me inside. But I paid them no mind. As my eyes went higher and higher, that’s when I saw him.**

**Yozu Shiome’s death pale face, an unnatural color, with his hair tied back as usual. He looked...peaceful. But that was the case. I walked forward, and tried to touch his body.**

**But all I felt was….**

**…..cold, unresponsive death.**

 

__________________________________________________

  
  


**Chapter 1**

**Reawakening in a Darker Hell**

 

**N E V E R M O R E**


	5. Chapter 1.4: Reawakening in a Darker Hell: Nevermore

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Happy after Christmas!

**Danganronpa**

**Reawakening in a Darker Hell**

**Nevermore**

  


[ **(New Classmate of the Dead)** ](https://youtu.be/2PK9c8RWjnQ)

I couldn’t move. It was like a force kept me in place, as I realized to the fullest extent what had happened to my friend. What had happened to my closest friend…

 

I was staring, my eyes focused on Yozu’s peaceful face, as I remembered the night before. Yozu smiling at me, reassuring me everything would be ok, that we’d get out.

 

But….

 

Why?

 

Why was he lying in his own bed, unresponsive, cold, unmoving. It couldn’t be….

 

“Shiki!” I barely paid attention to who was speaking to me, all I felt was someone pulling me back a little, and someone else gasping in shock.

 

 **“Ding Dong, Ding Dong!”** Monokuma appeared on the monitor behind me, up above my head. **“A body has been discovered! Please, everyone make their way to Yozu Shiome’s dorm room! An investigation will begin shortly, and then, a class trial!”** It switched off, and my suspicions were confirmed, Yozu...was **dead**.

  


________________________________________________

  


I could hear people speaking around me, chattering in fear, shock, and confusion. But one thing stood out above all the rest, doubt. The person who had found the body with Hoseki and Uzima, I don’t know why she was out early, but I don’t need an answer for that right now.

 

I just wanted to know why this happened.

And who did this.

 

Monokuma finally appeared though, when everyone gathered at the dorm, luckily it was large enough for everyone to stand inside.

 

 **“Oooh~! Now this is a pretty sight! Look at all your horrified faces!”** The bear cooed out, but got interrupted by someone.

 

“What did you do to him?!” It was Fuzake, who looked pale and shocked at this all.

 

 **“Hm? Oh! I didn’t do this! I know who did though….”** His face widened into a smirk, one that sent shivers down my spine. **“It was one of you~!”**

 

One...of us? Someone...really did kill Yozu…..

 

Sawaru seemed really shaken. “S-someone...killed him?” She couldn’t even see Yozu, but knew it was him thanks to the announcement.

 

 **“Yup! And it’s all of your jobs to investigate!”** Our Monopads pinged, as if something was added. **“To start off your investigation, I have added the Monokuma File to your Monopads! It gives you the basic information needed for the case!”**

 

Those were his last words, before laughing and leaving us all.

 

[ (Almost Heaven Hell) ](https://youtu.be/XKGEsvstuVM)

 

I was silent, as people conversed around me. I couldn’t bring myself to bring up my tablet. I didn’t want to deal with this...I couldn’t bring myself to look at the body either anymore.

 

Everyone began moving, but I felt a hand on my shoulder after a while. I slowly looked up to them, and saw the frowning face of Reito.

 

“Now….Shiki, I don’t think that Shiome would want to see you like this. Come, you don’t need to investigate the body, but I think you should at least try to find out what happened yourself.” The lawyer spoke, and I looked away.

 

He...was right. I have time to let everything out later, but...I have to figure out what happened to my friend

  


I shut my eyes, and took a deep breath, before nodding to Reito, and mumbled. “O-ok….”

 

I needed to do this. For **Yozu.**

 

**INVESTIGATION START**

 

[ (Despair Searching) ](https://youtu.be/yqv33YKku1c)

 

 _‘I suppose the first thing I need to do is check the…’Monokuma file’.’_ I thought to myself, pulling out the Monopad and turning it on, finding the new application and scrolling through that.

 

It read:

 

**The victim is Yozu Shiome, the Ultimate Dancer. The body was discovered in victims bedroom, in the dormitory.**

 

**The cause of death was asphyxiation. There are no visible wounds on the victim's body. The time of death is unknown.**

 

_‘This...is pretty basic, I suppose. The visual...it shows red all around his throat and a bit around his chest. Is that supposed to show where the wound are? Nonetheless, I should probably ask Koro about what asphyxiation is. I think it’s some sort of suffocating thing, lack of oxygen….’_

 

**Monokuma File No. 1 has been added to my Evidence Log.**

 

I turned off the tablet, and made my way slowly to the body. I felt my throat tighten, unable to speak. Koro was right there though, investigating the body himself. He seemed pale though….

 

I cleared my throat, and softly asked. “H..hey Mitsuki….would you happen to know more about what happened? In terms...of how Shiome died.”

 

Koro slowly looked towards me, a sad look on his face, but nodded. “Yeah….Shiome was asphyxiated. But...I don’t know what the murder weapon would be.” He explained.

 

“What?” He couldn’t figure out the weapon? “Didn’t...they just smother him? Or choke him?” I just wanted to figure out what happened to Yozu as soon as possible.

 

He shook his head though, and continued. “He wasn’t strangled or choked, because there would be more prominent markings around his neck. There are markings though, but they’re so light. It must’ve been by something thin, maybe weak. But until we can find the weapon, I can’t say for sure….”

 

That was a bit of a letdown, but I nodded. Koro was probably just as stressed as the rest of us, and it was someone he had met as well…

 

“Well, thank you Mitsuki-kun. Maybe I’ll try to find the...weapon.” I stated, smiling a bit forced, before turning to walk away.

 

**Koro Mitsuki’s Autopsy Report has been added to the Evidence Log.**

 

 _‘So...I need to find a murder weapon...Well, the one that was used…’_ I felt sick honestly, and I really didn’t want to investigate more…

But I needed to.

 

______________________________________________

 

 _‘Hoseki was locked in the cafeteria last night...I should check it out, then ask him more about it.’_ So I made my way to the cafeteria, but then began thinking about last nights events. _‘...I was being followed last night...could that person be the killer? And...Yozu was in his lab…._

 

_I should probably note it down just in case.’_

 

**My Testimony has been added to the Evidence Log**

 

**‘Last Time Yozu Was Seen’ has been added to the Evidence Log**

 

So, I made my way to the cafeteria. My violet eyes scanned around though, and saw...Hazeru, it all people, heading towards the cafeteria as well. I may as well speak with him.

 

“Shion...well, is it ok if I call you Hazeru? Since your brothers here as well.” I asked politely, it would get confusing if I called them both by their last names after a while.

 

The artist looked at me and shrugged, saying. “Honestly...I don’t really mind. Feel free to.” Before turning to the cafeteria, and mumbled. “So...are you alright? I was going to investigate here, but I didn’t expect someone else to be as well.”

 

I nodded, and said. “Osamu was actually locked inside of here this morning, I had to let him out.” I explained, thinking about it for a few moments before adding. “I wanted to check pretty much.”

 

Hazeru nodded, and ran a hand through his hair. “I..can't believe this happened...but we get through it.” He stated, before heading to the cafeteria door, and opening it. I followed, but I didn’t go inside. I solely wanted to check out the door.

 

Once I got closer to it, I kneeled down a bit, staring at the doors lock and then the frame. There were...small scrapes against it. As if someone tried to force it open.

 

_‘This must be from when Hoseki tried to get out...but gave up.’_

 

**Scrapings on Door Frame has been added to the Evidence Log.**

 

Once I was done checking the door out, I turned on my heel, and walked towards….Yozu’s ultimate lab.

 

_________________________________________________________

 

I felt my stomach sink as I turned the doorknob and entered, but something was wrong...the lights were still on, from last night. But the room was in complete disarray. The mats were scattered, the mirror was smudged with what seemed to be handprints, and the CD Player was on the ground, broken. It was still making some noise though….

 

What happened in here?

 

**Signs Of a Struggle has been added to the Evidence Log.**

 

I crouched down by the CD Player, and tried to listen to what it was playing….

It was the music Yozu had played when we danced together.

 

……

 

I felt my eyes welling with tears, and my breath quicken. It was...so much. I wanted to cry then and there, and I could’ve, but then I remembered.

 

_‘“Don’t give up, Shiki.”’_

 

What he told me...I can get through this. I have to, for him. I can cry in my own time, but for now, I had to find out who did this.

 

**CD Player has been added to the Evidence Log.**

 

I took a deep breath and stood up, and checked out the mirror. There was a struggle in here...that’s for sure. So someone must’ve come in here after I had left to attack him…

 

But what was the weapon?

 

I had to figure that out next.

 

______________________________________________

 

I left the victims lab, and frowned to myself. Where would plausible weapon be? Then I remembered, the Monomono Machine!

 

I made my way to Lilly’s lab, and entered.

  


Inside, was Hide again. But he had a more saddened look on his face.

 

“Hide? Are you alright?” I asked softly, but the boy didn’t respond to me, instead, he was looking at the plastic bags that had fallen off of the counter. Huh….

 

They were set normally before, who knocked them over?

 

**Fallen Stack of Plastic Bags has been added to the Evidence Log.**

 

“.....I’m sorry….” The shorter male spoke, looking up at me with sad eyes. “He’s gone….”

 

I felt my throat tightening, but I forced out a smile and said. “Don’t...worry Hide, I’m fine. We just need to figure out who did this…” I wanted to stay strong, I _needed_ to stay strong. I closed my eyes, and softly said. “I’ll see you later Hide….”

 

I took one last look at the room, before leaving.

 

**Monomono Machine has been added to the Evidence Log.**

 

_____________________________________________

 

On my way back to the crime scene, i spotted someone. Sawaru, she looked shaken up, and I realized something...she must be scared. Someone around us is a killer, and she can’t see at all.

 

I walked up to her. “Tsue? Are you alright?” It was obvious she wasn’t, but I had to start this off quick.

 

She jumped a little, but slowly shook her head. “N...no, Shiki, I’m...really stressed. I….heard something last night too. I heard people running.” Running?

 

“Running? Are you sure?” It had to have been me, but with Sawaru’s testimony...I can confirm my story to the others.

 

She nodded. “It was loud….and I heard two doors slam, could it have been Shiome and the...y’know…” Sawaru trailed off,  her face showing sadness.

 

I took a deep breath, before patting Sawaru’s shoulder, and saying. “Tsue...thank you for that. Don’t worry, we’ll clear everything up in the trial.” I told her, and she nodded.

 

I then made my way to the crime scene.

 

**Sawaru Tsue’s Testimony has been added to the Evidence Log**

 

Once I got to Yozu’s dorm, I paused, and watched Hoseki exit his own. He must’ve taken a nap, but was still tired judging by his face. I wanted to leave him be...but he as valuable testimony.

 

I walked up to him, and just as I was about to open my mouth, Hoseki interrupted me. “No need Shiki-San. I already know what you wish to know, what happened before I realized I was locked in.”

 

In return to his inference, I nodded, and he continued. “I was cleaning up the kitchen before the night time announcement, and when it went off, had found the cafeteria door was locked when I tried to leave.” He closed his eyes to think some more. “The only people there after you left earlier at that time, were Vera, the more artistic twin, Hoshi, Yuuri, and Nina.” He explained. That was useful information, but….

Does that mean one of them could be the killer?

 

**Hoseki Osamu’s Testimony has been added to the Evidence Log.**

 

Now, I needed to get back to the crime scene before it was time. Because there might still be evidence there that I haven’t spotted-

 

 **“Aaaaalright! Now that you all have investigated along the time limit, it’s now time for the trial! Can everyone please come to the outside area? Failure to do so will result in punishment!”** Monokuma announced in a smug tone, the monitors switching off as soon as he finished.

  


“Damm….” I  mumbled, I was out of time….  


Luckily, I did obtain a good amount of evidence.  
  
  
I headed to the **Outside Area**.

 

_________________________________________________________

 

[ (Real * Fiction) ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ibg3AQxKyhc&index=37&list=PL9vgZdkQ4quPwlaRn7mbMdR5irCSvOxDP)

 

Once I got outside, everyone else had pretty much gotten there as well. Everyone was shaken up, and it was completely reasonable for them to be. Only a few of them looked somewhat calm, like Iris, Gegio, and Reito. They seemed awfully calm for the situation. But...Gegio and Reito I can get, being a cop and a lawyer respectively,  but why was Iris so calm?

  


That wasn’t important now though.

 

“Hey...so where’s that bear?” I heard Haruka speaking up, the sailor standing right next to Sawaru, as if protecting her.

 

 _And as if on cue, a noise erupted from the lake, and a giant Monokuma head emerged from it. It roared, and everyone backed away in fear. Except for a couple few._   
  
_It opened its mouth wide right on the docks, revealing some sort of pathway deeper inside...an elevator?_   
  
“W-what is this!?” I cried out in shock, my eyes wide as I stared at the massive Monokuma skull, it was too large and too unreal. How could this even fit in the school!?

  


Iris was the first to step forward, and said. “Oh don’t be such a baby. It’s obvious what this is here for.” She spoke, walking up to the elevator, and opening it, heading inside. “Are you all coming or what?”

 

And like sheep to the slaughter, we all slowly trudged onto the docks and into the elevator.

 

_____________________________________________________

  


It...was actually larger than I thought inside. I looked around, as everyone gathered inside. But right when the last person boarded, the doors shut behind us. Along with that, it began descending, taking everyone down.  
  
  
A heavy air was around us all. It was filled with fear, doubt, and anxiety. Nobody spoke, as it reached the bottom, and opened up.

  


Once the doors opened, we witnessed an interesting sight.  
  
Sixteen podiums, and Monokuma sitting right on top of a throne, to observe us all. He even had...a martini?

 

“Monokuma….what is this?” Reito spoke up, a frown on his face as his eyes trailed all around the podiums. They didn’t even seem to be touching the ground….  


**“These? Well, they’re your trial podiums! Everyone has one after all!”** Monokuma spoke up, and snapped his fingers, a screen coming down from above him, and presented a sight that I didn’t want to see all too often.   


What was on screen was Yozu’s student picture, and next to it, a picture of his corpse and the text ‘ **The Trial of the Ultimate Dancer: Yozu Shiome’**

 

 **“Now, everyone, get to your fucking podiums! It’s time for the trial to start!”** **  
**

And like sheep, we fearfully went up to our podiums, and stood at them.  


The trial...was about to begin, the trial for my friend….Yozu.. He didn’t deserve any of this, what happened to him. WHo did this to him...well, I suppose that’ll be answered here.  
  
In this trial room.   
  
One of the people here killed Yozu, my closest friend.

 

And I won’t let them escape, I will avenge Yozu.  


Even if it’s the last thing I do.

 

__________________________________________________________________

 

**Chapter 1**

**Reawakening in a Darker Hell**

 

**Nevermore**


	6. Chapter 1.5: Reawakening in a Darker Hell: Trial 1 Pt.1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trial Time! Post in the comments who you think did it!

**Chapter 1.5**

**Reawakening in a Darker Hell**

**Trial 1 Part 1**

 

**___________________________________________________**

 

[ **(Darkness Time)** ](https://youtu.be/qo2s7WCdH8g)

 

**Just the night before, a motive was given out shaking the students to the core. In the morning, Yozu was found murdered in his own bedroom. Why would someone ever do this? Was Yozu even the intended victim?**

 

**Evidence Log**

**All evidence will be turned into truth bullets during trial.**

 

**Monopads - Our personal tablets that we can use for reviewing evidence, playing videos, messaging, and learning about other students.**

 

 **Monokuma File No. 1 -**  The victim is Yozu Shiome, the Ultimate Dancer. The body was discovered in victims bedroom, in the dormitory. The cause of death was asphyxiation. There are no visible wounds on the victim's body. The time of death is unknown.

 

 **Koro Mitsuki’s Autopsy -** The victim was killed with an unknown weapon, but it was one that left faint marks on his neck.

 

 **My Testimony-** I was with Yozu last night until nighttime. I left after the announcement and was chased by a suspicious person all the way back to my room.

 

 **‘Last time Yozu was seen’ -** Yozu was last seen at nighttime, in his Ultimate Lab.

 **Scrapings on Door Frame -** The cafeteria’s door frame has scratches on it, as if someone was trying to force it open.

 

 **Signs of a Struggle -** Evidence in the victims lab shows that a fight broke out in there.

 

 **CD Player -**  The CD Player from the night before was on the ground, still playing music from after I left Yozu.

 

 **Fallen Stack of Plastic Bags -** The Stack of Plastic Bags were toppled over in Lill’s research lab, but it doesn’t seem to indicate much….

 

 **Monomono Machine -** A murder weapon could have been obtained from this machine, either that, or something that assisted in the murder.

 

 **Sawaru Tsue’s Testimony -** Sawaru claims she heard someone running and slamming doors last night, it could have been me….

 

 **Hoseki Osamu’s Testimony -** Hoseki claimed that he was locked inside of the cafeteria last night. Kia, Hazeru, Jun, Jeanne, and Lilly were inside after I had left with Yozu.

 

_‘Hopefully the others have Evidence to share as well….’_

 

_____________________________________________________

 

[ _(Dawn)_ ](https://youtu.be/x88OH0Ph89k)

 

 **“Alright! Now it’s time to go over the basics of a class trial!”** Monokuma announced, but I interrupted him.

 

I had noticed one of the podiums...had Yozu’s portrait on it. With a big, fat X on it. “What’s...that supposed to be…?” It was three podiums to my right. Hazeru And Gegio were beside me.

 

 **“Oh, that? Well, just because he’s dead, doesn’t mean he shouldn’t be able to participate!”** And left it at that. **“Now, the goal of a class trial is to find out the blackened! If the spotless do so, the blackened is punished, and the spotless continue to live here! If they fail though...the blackened get to leave, and the spotless all get punished!”**

 

I gulped, and felt many eyes looking at one another.

 

“Wait, how exactly is this going to work? Is Monokuma the judge?” Haruka questioned, seeming to be confused, but Gegio quickly spoke up.

 

“No...I believe that we have to take all of the roles of this trial, including judge. We must be the defense, prosecution, and the jury. If the situation call for it.” The cop explained.

 

“That’s a bit confusing….” Fuzake mumbled, rubbing the back of his head.

 

Gegio shrugged, and replied. “It may be, but it’s needed for us to have a trial in the first place.”

 

I spoke up again. “How do we even know if the killer is really one of us?” But I was answered easily.

 

“Well, it would be too boring for the bear to kill one of us and pin the blame, for fucks sake, he wants it to be fun!” Iris snapped, glaring at me...what did I do to make her upset? I really don’t know….

 

Kia spoke up. “So, shall we begin?” Her eyes scanned the room, before continuing. “We must start somewhere.”

 

“Can’t we just start wherever?” Lilly asked, her tone nervous and a bit shaky.

 

Reito nods, and says. “We must start by going over the basics of the case, mainly, the crime scene.” He explained, before leading the debate.

 

**(Hey there! It’s obviously the author here. I’m simply here to tell you how the debates exactly work. For non-stop debates, Each character will have their own line to speak, followed by another line for any more that they want to say. Weak points will be in bold, and how they are  refuted will be easy to see once we begin!)**

 

[ (Break) ](https://youtu.be/n7Gnn0fGEW0)

 

**Non-Stop Debate**

**Begin!**

 

  ** **Signs of a Struggle****

 

 

Reito: “First thing we must do, is discuss the crime scene.”

 

Fuzake: “Huh? The crime scene? Shouldn’t it be obvious where he died?”

 

Kia: “One may think that, but on closer observation….”

 

Sawaru: “W...wait...wasn’t Shiome...killed in his **bedroom?** ”

 

**“Hang on! That’s wrong!”**

 

**Evidence used: Signs of a Struggle — > Bedroom?**

 

**BREAK**

 

____________

 

[ **(Solar)** ](https://youtu.be/AfXrhzKI1FE)

 

I had heard it, and called it out.

 

“Wait! Guys, I know it’s a bit bold to say, but Shiome couldn’t have been killed in his room!” I forced out...I bit my lip though. I had known the answer, and just blurted IT out…

 

But luckily, Reito came to my aid. “She’s right you know, Shiome couldn’t have been killed in his room. There’s evidence in his Ultimate Lab after all.” The male explained, before bringing up a photo on his monopad. It showed the lab in disarray, like how I found it. “It was obvious that a fight broke out here, at the very least. Because it’s Shiome’s lab, it’s safe to assume that he may have been attacked here.”

 

“W...Wait….” Lilly spoke up nervously, and asked. “How can you be so sure? What if he had just, I don’t know...fallen over?”

 

Gegio spoke up for us though. “Easy, if he had just fallen, there wouldn’t have been such a large area that it affected. But judging by the hand marks on the mirror, and everything scattered around, he must’ve been attacked.”

 

Lilly nodded from the explanation, looking away from us to Yozu’s podium.

 

“Alright, so the killer attacked Shiome in his lab...so? That doesn’t make much of a difference, and doesn’t get us much closer to finding the killer.” Jun said, a frown on his face as he placed a hand on his hip.

“Or when he died!” Haruka added, adjusting her pants. They seemed a bit wrinkled…

 

“On the contrary, it does help us deduce one thing. Yozu in his lab, which proves one thing.” Reito began, but then looked towards me, and said. “I’m sure Shiki knows.”

 

I stiffened. Me? But why? But….he's right, I do know.

 1. The way Yozu was killed

 2.  ** **When Yozu was killed****

3\. How Yozu was killed.

 

 **  
** **“It has to be this!”**

 

“Well...it must’ve been around nighttime, or the morning, right? Because he would’ve been seen if his body was dragged out of his lab during the day….” I said softly,  before closing my eyes as I thought for a bit.

 

“There’s no evidence for when that happened though, right?” Hazeru said in a sharp tone, pursuing his lips before continuing. “We can’t exactly prove if he was killed in his Lab, because the killer could’ve made that mess after killing Shiome in his room, right? To divert our attention.”

 

That could be true…

 

“There’s no point to that.” Reito countered, placing a hand solidly on a podium. “Yozu wouldn’t have been caught after leaving his lab-.”

 

[ (Universal) ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Q7BxASTDXAA)

  
Iris interrupted. “Well….unless someone he trusted followed him to his room. If he trusted someone enough to let them come with him to his room, there would be enough time for that person to kill him, and then make it seem like he was attacked in the Lab.” She explained,  before her eyes landed on me. “And that could be exactly what our culprit wanted us to believe….”

 

Reito placed a hand on his mouth, and asked. “Are you suggesting Shiki could be the killer? It’s a possibility, but I do not think she is.”

 

“Oh really? You don’t have any evidence to back up that claim.” Iris countered, and continued. “She could have been befriending Shiome, than once she got the motivation to kill, tricked him last night, ending that night with his death.”

 

“She summed it up so quickly….” Someone mumbled, but I didn’t pay any mind, I...didn’t kill Yozu, and I wasn’t going to let Iris accuse me of it!  
  
[ (Heat Up) ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=msWieYs26H8)

 

 **Non-Stop Debate** **  
** **  
** **Begin!**

 

 

  * ****Scrapings on the Door Frame****
  * **Last Time Yozu was Seen’**
  * **Hoseki Osamu’s Testimony**



 

 

Iris: “I would like to indict Shiki as the culprit.”

 

Hoseki: “Is there a **basis for this claim?”**

 

Iris: “Why yes, of course, after all, Shiki would have the **chance and the motivation.”**

 

Koro: “Shiome was killed between **nighttime and the morning announcement** …..Shiki would  have to be with him then.”

 

Kia: “After Shiki left the dining hall earlier yesterday, I did see her go somewhere with Shiome, would that be where his fate was sealed?”

 

Iris: “ **She was with him through the entire night,** to be the killer, so of course she was~”  
  
**“Wait! That’s wrong!”**

 

**Evidence Used: ‘Last Time Yozu was Seen’ ----- > She was with him the entire night**

 

**BREAK**

 

 **(** [ Revival ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=x2Q1u8cOSLM))

 

“Wait!” I cried out again, I wasn’t going to back down, I didn’t want to be accused for killing my friend. “I didn’t stay with him all night! The last time I saw him was at the nighttime announcement!” I was going to defend myself. “He was still in his lab at that time!”  
  
Iris laughed at my defense though, and shook her head. “Oh, like I’ll believe that! That is the most half assed lie i’ve ever heard!” She continued to laugh, before calming down a bit, and asking. “Couldn’t you try a little harder, fangirl?”

 

“Now now….I don’t think Shiki-san’s claim is impossible, lets hear her out.” Hoseki was there to back me up a little, which was relieving. “Did anything happen after you left Shiome-kuns lab, Shiki-san?”

 

In fact….something did happen.  
  
**Evidence Log** **  
** **  
** **My Testimony**

 

**“This is the evidence!”**

  
  
  
  
  


I cleared my throat, before going to explain myself. “After I left Shiome’s lab, I made my way to the dorms to sleep. I was tired, and it had been a stressful day overall.” My eyes scanned the room, hoping everyone was listening. “But on my way back, I thought I heard someone following me, trying to be quiet….but, I heard them. When I did, I ran, all the way to the dorms, and into my room.”

 

The others began nodding, seeming to get my story.  
  
“Thats what happened.” I continued. “I think that person might’ve been the kill-” **“Oh please, you all can’t seriously believe her?”**

  


**  
** **BREAK**

  
  


[ **(Universal)** ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Q7BxASTDXAA)

 

“H-huh?” I was taken off guard, I wasn’t expecting to be interrupted at that point in my explanation...by of course, Iris.

 

“You were being followed last night? That sounds like a bigger fucking lie than than last. You’re just trying to make yourself sound like the victim!” She rebutted, and I didn’t really know what she would throw at me now.

 

**(Hey! Author here again! I think you all know what’s about to happen, a rebuttal showdown! Now, it’ll work like the non stop debates, but with just the opponent! Slashes will be indicated by actual // and \\\\. Hopefully you all enjoy this!)**

  
  


[ **(Cross Swords)** ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=s11EYYzJL5A)

 

**Rebuttal Showdown**

 

**Start!**

 

 

  * ****Monokuma File No.1****


  * **Sawaru Tsue’s Testimony**


  * **Monomono Machine**


  * **Koro Mitsuki’s Autopsy Report**



 

 

**Iris**

 

“So, you claim that/////you left Shiome in his lab at nighttime?”

 

“What/////Bullshit!”

 

“That just sounds like a half assed lie that you made up to\\\\\\\\\try and make your last one sound better!”

 

“Just admit it already, you’re////the killer Shiki!”

 

**ADVANCE**

 

I began trying to question her finally. “Why does my testimony sound like a lie? Because i’m certainly not lying about any of this!”

 

**Iris**

 

“Because, you’re throwing this/////explanation out with absolutely no evidence!”

 

“If someone\\\\\\\\\really chased you…”

  
“....and that person/////was the culprit….”

 

“...then someone\\\\\\\\\\\would’ve seen or heard it!”

 

“But since nobody/////has come forward….”

 

“....that must mean **there’s\\\\\\\\\no witness to prove your testimony!”**

 

**!**

 

**“I’ll cut through that argument!”**

 

**Evidence used: Sawaru Tsue’s Testimony ////// There’s no witness to prove your testimony!**

 

**BREAK**

  


[ (Revival) ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Yh3fU0eXNYw)

 

I was shaking a bit. I wasn’t used to yelling at someone like this...but if it was to defend myself, then so be it.

 

“Tsue is my witness….” I looked over at the startled girl, who seemed a bit nervous to be called out on this oh so suddenly. “...she heard me running last night!”

 

The said girl was still startled, but realized that she had to participate in the trial as well. She opened her mouth to speak, but was interrupted.  
  
By Iris. “Really? She heard you? Then why hasn’t she spoken up yet?” The actress questioned, frowning as she turned to face Sawaru where she stood.

 

“I-i…..” The blind girl gulped, shaking where she stood as she felt all eyes on her. It took her a long time, but she finally spoke up. “I...was nervous…” And that caused a couple groans.

 

I heard someone else speak up, Haruka. “Hey! Lay off of her! She’s just shaken up about this all, everyone is!” She was going to defend Sawaru, her glare silencing a couple people. “Tsue, speak whenever you want.”

 

Sawaru’s head tilted down a bit, as she softly spoke, a bit reassured by Haruka’s defense. “It was night...and I didn’t know if I was hearing things…” She swallowed, hard. “And...I heard someone running through the dorms last night...and two doors slammed…”

 

People were quiet, listening to her testimony. I felt a light smile rising to my face. That should be what I needed to prove my testimony.  
  
“How do we know that that person was Shiki?” Iris questioned, but I frowned, and counteracted.  
  
“Well, they would’ve spoken up by now!” I stated. ‘I think i’ve given enough evidence to prove that I’m not the killer anyways!”

 

Reito sighed, and shook his head. “That’s not how this works. All you’ve proven that your alibi is correct Shiki. You may not be as large as a suspect, but you still count as a suspect.” The lawyer explained, and I felt myself becoming a bit worried. “But nonetheless, there are other possibilities to explore. Maybe that person who Shiki claims was chasing her? Or maybe how our victim actually died.” The male said flatly, a bit annoyed with how the current discussion was going.

 

“Maybe...we should listen to Jyles? He is a lawyer after all!” Gegio suggested, the police officer had a happy look on his face despite how we were in a trial. He was a happy person.  
  
People seemed to agree with him, and we all looked to Reito with expectations.

 

His eyes scanned over us all before starting. “Now that we all have the idea of Shiome being attacked in his Ultimate Lab, let’s start talking about his death itself. Cause of death, murder weapon, and time of death.”

“It would be in all of our best interests to think about this all carefully, so, when we all state out opinions, we can listen to everyone’s idea individually.”

 

**Non Stop Debate**

 

**Begin!**

 

 

  * ****Monokuma File No. 1****


  * **Monopads**


  * **Koro Mitsuki’s Autopsy Report**


  * **MonoMono Machine**



 

 

Reito: “Now, let’s discuss how the victims murder actually happened.”

  
Reito: “Mainly, the cause of death, time of death, and murder weapon.”

 

Koro: “Well...we know that **Shiome was asphyxiated…..”**

 

Fuzake: “Yeah! Someone tied a cloth around his neck, and **choked him out!”**

 

Iris: “That someone would need to have **spare clothing** to use, or rather, something that they could use as a rope.”

 

Hazeru: “It would cause a struggle, as we saw in his lab.”

 

Lilly: “T-then...they would just have to **drag him out after, right?”**

 

**“Wait! That’s wrong!”**

 

**Evidence Used: Koro Mitsuki’s Autopsy ----- > Choked him out!**

**BREAK**

  


[ (Dawn) ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=x88OH0Ph89k&feature=youtu.be)

 

“Wait! Fuzake, he wasn’t strangled!” I called out quickly, starting to get more comfortable with the debates, sadly.

 

The snowboarder looked surprised, before gaining an annoyed look, and saying. “What? But Mitsuki just said it was!”  
  
Koro frowned a little, and shook his head. “No….I said asphyxiation, that cause of death doesn’t instantly mean he was strangled.”

 

Fuzake was surprised again, and then looked a bit embarrassed. “Ah...maybe next time tell me? I..kinda made myself look stupid.”

 

Koro giggled softly, before nodding to the male, and turning back to the middle. “But yes...I don’t think he was strangled, I  just think that something prevented oxygen from flowing through his lungs. A lack of oxygen.”

  
“Alright, and now we got all that cleared up.” Reito began again, looking down at his monopad to review his evidence. “We have to figure out the murder weapon.”  
  
I was quiet...We didn’t know the murder weapon, right? Koro couldn’t even figure it out…..

  


But Reito quickly interrupted my thoughts. “In fact, I had found a couple things that could lead to our weapon.” He reached into his pocket, revealing….

 

A snipped up zip tie, and a piece of white plastic.

 

“Now, you may be curious to where I found these, and its simple, the zip tie from the bathrooms trash can.” Reito said simply, and I took note of the items. “And this little piece of plastic from the victims hand.”

 

**Cut Up Zip Tie has been added to the Evidence Log.**

**Small Piece of Plastic has been added to the Evidence Log.**

 

“Alright...But what do they do for us exactly?” Gegio questioned, a smile resting on his face as he stared at the evidence.

 

“Simple, the zip tie being cut up shows us that it was tied around something in the first place...and the plastic, it may lead us to the weapon, if we think hard enough.” Reito explained further, before looking towards me, was he expecting me to answer this?

 

I gulped, before beginning to think hard….

 

[ **(Dive Drive RE)** ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=P6xKTW5T-1s)

 

**Dive Drive**

**  
** **Begin!**

 

**|**

**|**

**|**

**|** **  
** **Question 1:**

**What could the zip tie have been tied around?**

 

  1. The victims neck
  2. The cafeteria’s door
  3. The victims wrists



 

|

|

|

|

 

 1.  ** **The victims neck****

 

 

**CORRECT**

**|**

**|**

**|**

**|**

 

**Question 2:**

**What would the plastic piece be?**

 

  1. A piece from the zip tie
  2. A piece of a plastic bag
  3. A piece of a mat in Yozu’s lab



 

|

|

|

|

 

  1. **A piece of a plastic bag**



**  
** **CORRECT**

 

**|**

**|**

**|**

**|**

 

**Question 3:**

**What could these two items have been used for?**

 

  1. Asphyxiating the Victim
  2. Locking the Cafeteria Door
  3. Keeping the Victim Restrained



 

|

|

|

|

 

1.  **Asphyxiating The Victim**

 

 

**CORRECT**

 

**|**

**|**

**|**

**|**

 

**CLEAR**

 

**Score Review**

 

**Question 1:**

**What could the zip tie have been tied around?**

 

**Answer: The victims neck**

 

**Question 2:**

**What would the plastic piece be?**

 

**Answer: A piece of a plastic bag**

 

**Question 3:**

**What could these two items been used for?**

 

**Answer: Asphyxiating the victim**

 

**“It’s all coming together!”**

 

**BREAK**

 

[ (Solar) ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BFxaiEjqqpc)

 

My eyes widened, as I voiced what I had just realized. “Ah! I get it now! Shiome’s murder weapon...could it have been one of the plastic bags?”

 

That caused some confusion, plastic bags? How can you kill someone with a bag?

 

But Reito grinned, and nodded. “Now you got it, and yes, Shiome was killed with a plastic bag, but not only that, the killer tied the bag around his neck using a zip tie. We all know how much of a pain those are to get off….I believe there wasn't much chance for him after that got on.”

 

Koro nodded as he matched it up with his thoughts. “Yea...a zip tie could have totally been used to make that marking as well!”

 

Commotion went around the trial room, mumbling about how its possible, and if it’s really possible.

 

“Wait, I have a question….” Kia coaxed, her intelligent mind thinking through questions before she finally got one. “...where could the killer have gotten a zip tie?”

 

Where….

 

**Where could the killer have gotten a zip tie?**

 

    1. Ultimate Snowboarders Lab
    2. Ultimate Dancers Lab
    3. ****Ultimate Lucky Students Lab****



 

 **  
** **“It has to be this!”**

 

“The killer must’ve gotten it from an Ultimate Lab, after all, I can’t imagine where else they would’ve gotten it from. And the only Ultimate Lab I can think of is...Lilly’s lab?” My words sounded a bit hesitant, but it caused people to think of the possibility.

 

Lilly on the other hand, didn’t look so happy. “W-what!? My lab?”

 

I nodded, and spoke again. “Yea, after all, the lab has-” **“No, that’s wrong!”**

 

**BREAK**

 

[ **(Universal)** ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Q7BxASTDXAA)

 

“Ah!” I was taken by surprise yet again, as someone else decided to voice their own reasoning against mine.

 

It was Lilly. “My lab doesn’t have any zip ties though! There isn’t any in stock, I checked it through it all!”

 

I gulped, I’d have to argue against her again. “L-Lilly..I’m just stating a possibility…”

 

But she seemed worried that her Lab was being stated as a source of it all. “And I’m saying its wrong!”

 

\--

 

[ (Cross Swords) ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=s11EYYzJL5A)

 

**Rebuttal Showdown**

 

**BEGIN**

 

 

  * ****Fallen Stack of Plastic Bags****


  * **Monomono Machine**


  * **Zip Tie**


  * **Small Piece of Plastic**



 

 

**Lilly**

 

“My lab is not where/////the killer got a zip tie!”

 

“They must’ve gotten it from\\\\\\\somewhere else….”

 

“They could have even////had it on them the entire time!”

 

“Or it was just laying in an area\\\\\\\that someone got to first!”

 

**ADVANCE**

 

I finally managed to get some room in. “Those are all possible! But I’m just saying, that it’s the most likely possibility that they got it from your lab!”

 

**Lilly**

 

“But that/////isn’t possible!”

 

“I was the first\\\\\\\\\person in my lab….”

 

“And I looked//////through it completely!”

 

“There’s **no way** **that there\\\\\\\\\was a zip tie in my lab!** ”

 

“It was probably on the killer since the beginning!”

 

 **!** **  
** **  
** **“I’ll cut through that argument!”**

 

**Evidence used: Monomono Machine \\\\\\\\\ no way that there was a zip tie in my lab!**

 

**BREAK**

 

[ (Universal) ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wc3bN0uQ9Ts)

 

“Nina! There’s one place in your lab that the killer could have gotten the zip tie!” I protested, a proud look on my face. “The Monomono Machine!”

 

It was Lilly’s turn to be suprised by my counter argument. “T-the machine!?” It was clear she hadn’t thought of that argument...or…

 

“The monomono machine gives out a prize every time someone inserts a monocoin. The items are random, and aren’t specified. It is entirely possible that one of the prizes would be the zip tie.” Reito backed up my claim with some logic to my argument.

 

“A..ah…” Lilly backed down, seeing that another person had agreed with my reasoning. “The monomono machine...I didn’t think of that…”

 

“So, the killer could’ve gotten a zip tie from the Monomono Machine...makes sense. None of us have talents that really involve zip ties. And nobody seemed to find any before today.” Gegio added, smiling at me. “Good job Shiki! You solved that really quickly!”

 

I felt a bit flattered for being complimented on my deductions, and smiled back. “Thank you…”

 

  
“So, the killer got a zip tie and bag, and killed Shiome with them?” Iris spoke up, thinking for a few moments, before smirking. “Well, then I would like to go back to my earlier assumption, that Shiki killed Shiome.” What!?

 

“W-what!?” I was surprised. Again?! She was accusing me again!? Why?

 

“Kimishima….you better have a good reason for this.” Reito spoke out softly, but his facial expression showing he was getting a bit tired of her.

 

Iris shook her head. “Oh, well, you’re not the only one that can hide evidence from anyone, Mr. Lawyer!” She had more evidence?

 

Digging into her pocket, she pulled out...a USB Drive...A motive video!?  
  
“While Monokuma was explaining everything to you, I took it upon myself to search the victims pockets. And what do I find….~?” Iris sang smirking, and didn’t let anyone answer but herself. “A motive video! And who may I might add does it belong to?”

 

A motive video...who would it belong to? If she’s accusing me then…

 

I couldn’t think as well as before, as people began murmuring around the room.  
  
She pulled out her Monopad, and said. “Well, it’s really easy to find out!” Before sticking the USB Drive in...and the screen loaded a video I knew all too well.

 

 **“Alright! Now, a new and upcoming style of entertainment, it’s time for the motive video! Who’s the most important person in their life? Well, let’s find out!”** I didn’t need to listen anymore, I saw who’s video it was.

 

In big, colorful letters….

 

**‘Hayana Shiki’s Motive Video’**

 

**____________________________________________**

 

 **CLASS TRIAL** **  
** **INTERMISSION**

  


**________________________**

 

**Chapter 1**

**Reawakening In a Darker Hell**

  
  



	7. Chapter 1.6: Reawakening in a Darker Hell: Trial 1 pt. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if the chapter is a bit sloppy, formatting this was way more difficult than intended overall. Ao3 doesn't agree with google docs on anything.

**Chapter 1.6**

**Reawakening in a Darker Hell**

**Trial 1**

 

**_______________________________________________________**

 

**Evidence Log**

**All evidence will be turned into truth bullets during trial.**

 

**Monopads - Our personal tablets that we can use for reviewing evidence, playing videos, messaging, and learning about other students.**

 

**Monokuma File No. 1 -**  The victim is Yozu Shiome, the Ultimate Dancer. The body was discovered in victims bedroom, in the dormitory. The cause of death was asphyxiation. There are no visible wounds on the victim's body. The time of death is unknown. 

 

**Koro Mitsuki’s Autopsy -** The victim was killed with an unknown weapon, but it was one that left faint marks on his neck.

 

**My Testimony-** I was with Yozu last night until nighttime. I left after the announcement and was chased by a suspicious person all the way back to my room.

 

**‘Last time Yozu was seen’ -** Yozu was last seen at nighttime, in his Ultimate Lab.   
  


**Scrapings on Door Frame -** The cafeteria’s door frame has scratches on it, as if someone was trying to force it open.

 

**Signs of a Struggle -** Evidence in the victims lab shows that a fight broke out in there.

 

**CD Player -**  The CD Player from the night before was on the ground, still playing music from after I left Yozu. 

 

**Fallen Stack of Plastic Bags -** The Stack of Plastic Bags were toppled over in Lill’s research lab, but it doesn’t seem to indicate much….

 

**Monomono Machine -** A murder weapon could have been obtained from this machine, either that, or something that assisted in the murder. 

 

**Sawaru Tsue’s Testimony -** Sawaru claims she heard someone running and slamming doors last night, it could have been me….

 

**Hoseki Osamu’s Testimony -** Hoseki claimed that he was locked inside of the cafeteria last night. Kia, Hazeru, Jun, Jeanne, and Lilly were inside after I had left with Yozu.

 

**Cut Up Zip Tie -** A cut up zip tie that was found in the victims bathroom trash can. Reito found it and showed it at the trial.

 

**Small Piece of Plastic -** A small piece of plastic found in the victims hand. Reito found it and showed it in the trial.

 

____________________________________________________________________

  
  


[ (New Classmate of the Dead) ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2PK9c8RWjnQ&index=33&list=PL9vgZdkQ4quPwlaRn7mbMdR5irCSvOxDP)

 

**‘Hayana Shiki’s Motive Video’**

 

**Hayana Shiki’s Motive Video has been added to the Evidence Log**

  
  


Those words were seen by everyone, except Sawaru of course. My motive video….Iris had it? But first…   
  


“W-wait!” I didn’t want anyone to watch it! That was a complete invasion of privacy. But it didn’t seem like Iris was listening to me, rather, she was smirking. Glad I was concerned with my motive….

  
It played, and people watched, despite my protests…   
  
Until someone pulled the USB Drive out, that person was…   
  
“Stop….” Hide! He was next to Iris, in terms of our podiums….thank goodness he did that. Iris seemed to get annoyed though.   
  
“Hey! What do you think you’re doing?” Iris snapped, glaring down at the short boy. He didn’t seem to mind though, and turned to me, throwing my motive video at me. 

 

“T-thanks….” I thanked him, but he simply nodded, and turned to the middle. “Just because Shiome had her motive video...doesn’t mean she killed him….”

I nodded. “Yeah! Plus….I wouldn’t kill him at all!” I couldn’t believe this...not to mention, Iris was on my back the entire time! She won’t give me a break!

 

Iris scoffed, before saying. “You’re the most suspicious, Shiki, now it’s time to fess up.” She seemed determined….but I can’t let myself be distracted by that. I needed to prove my innocence...somehow…

 

[ (PERJURY) ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pApUmbDYSi0&index=11&list=PL9vgZdkQ4quP-42eKwH0oNs_ETKHuM2CB)

 

**Non Stop Debate**

 

**Begin!**

 

 

  * ****Monopads****



 

  * ****Scrapings on Door Frame****


  * **My Testimony**


  * **CD Player**


  * **Koro Mitsuki’s Autopsy Report**


  * **Monokuma File No 1**



 

 

  
  


Iris: “So it’s come all back around, with Shiki still being the main suspect, and culprit!”

  
Hide: “ **We can’t confirm that…** ”

 

Iris: “We don’t need to fully confirm it, all of the evidence points to her in the first place.”

 

Iris. “The  **plastic bags and zip ties from Nina’s lab…”**

 

Iris: “Are what she used!” 

 

Iris: “She  **fooled Shiome into being friends** with her,” 

  
Iris: “ and lured him to his death!”

 

Iris: “His fate was sealed when he  **watched both motive videos,** and Shiki must’ve close enough to hear…”   
  
Iris: “Which gave her, her motive to kill him!”

 

Iris: “Then she  **killed him in his lab….”**

 

Iris: “ **..dragging his corpse back to his room.”**

 

Iris: “Then made  **that scene for Tsue to hear!”**

 

Iris: “And that’s what happened this case!”

 

**….**

  
  


**“I...have to say this!”**

 

**Evidence Fabricated: Monopads = Defective Monopad ---- > Watched both motive videos**

 

**PERJURY**

 

**BREAK**

 

[ (Universal) ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Q7BxASTDXAA)

  
  


My heart was pounding, and I knew I couldn’t let them all make the wrong choice. I had to...bend the answers in my favor. 

 

“W-wait!” I yelled, my mind looking for possible answers, before just deciding on it. I looked right into Iris’ eyes. “Kimishima….did you not investigate Shiome’s monopad?”   
  
That got her confused, but she was curious to what I was trying to do. “No…? It doesn’t matter though, his Monopad was used to watch your motive, that’s it.”

  
Reito on the other hand, was intrigued. “What about his Monopad, Shiki?”

 

I took a deep breath, and gave everyone a smile, before ‘revealing’. “Well, you should know….Shiome’s Monopad was defective. He couldn’t use any of the USB Drives! They would just crash his pad!....” Would they buy it?   
  
That caused some commotion around the room, was that possible? I looked to Reito, hoping he would back me up on this. He saw my look, and was quiet….

 

“Oh, bullshit! You’re lying right now, aren’t you?” Iris accused, folding her arms. She was about to continue, but…

 

“No, Shiki is right.” Reito spoke up, understanding where I was trying to lead this debate. “I tried it with the motive video I got. The Monopad would just restart every time I tried, same with the one Shiki had.” Oh thank goodness...He’s backing up my  **lie** . 

  
  


“....” Iris seemed annoyed, could she see right through us? I couldn’t tell…. 

 

“That….doesn’t sound like the truth.” Kia spoke up, pursing her lips as she stared at me, scanning my body. “....is it?”   
  


“Well, if Reito says it's true, I believe him!” Gegio chimed in, smiling as usual. “Right?”   
  
“Maybe? I dunno…” Fuzake….

 

“I believe in Shiki!” Koro…

 

“...m-maybe then!” Fuzake again?

 

Although...it seemed everyone was at a split now...some of them still think that I’m the killer, and others don’t…..   
  
**“Ooooh! Are we split!?”**

 

**BREAK**

 

Monokuma!?   
  
**“Ooooh~! I think we are!”** Monokuma said gleefully, pulling out a key.  **“I guess it’s time to present the most exciting thing these trial grounds can do~!”**

 

“W-what!?” I yelped, confused to what the bear was going to do. What could he possibly have us all do!?

 

And before I knew it. He jammed the key into his podium….

 

...And all of ours began lifting off the ground. 

 

**“It’s time for a group debate!”**

  
  


[ **(Scrum Debate RE)** ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_9DYT91a3Io)

 

**Scrum Debate!**

 

  1. **Is Hayana Shiki the culprit?**



 

**She is the Culprit!                                                                                  She isn’t the Culprit!**

**Iris Kimishima                                                                                           Hayana Shiki(killer)**

**Lilly Nina                                                                                                   Reito Jyles(blind)**

**Hazeru Shion                                                                                        Gegio Shunchi(nighttime)**

**Kia Vera                                                                                                   Jeanne Yuuri(plausible)**

**Jun Hoshi                                                                                                   Hide**

**Fuzake Shion** **Sawaru Tsue**

 

_ Yozu Shiome _ **Haruka Uzima(testimony)**

**Hoseki Osamu                                                                                                 Koro Mitsuki(motive)**

  
  
  


**BEGIN**

 

**Jun Hoshi:** “Shiome had her motive...so she may be the killer!” 

 

**“Mitsuki!”**

 

**Koro Mitsuki:** “Shiome’s monopad was defective, so neither of them would’ve known that it was her  **motive!”**

  
**BREAK**

 

**Lilly Nina:** “Why would a monopad be defective? That just doesn’t sound plausible!”

 

**“Yuuri!”**

**Jeanne Yuuri:** “It’s a possibility! A possibility that is  **plausible!”**

  
  


**BREAK**

 

**Kia Vera:** “Shiki was with Shiome before, and after nighttime…”

 

**“Shunchi!”**

 

**Gegio Shunchi:** “Yea, but she left after  **nighttime!** Evidence has proven that!”

 

**BREAK**

 

**Hazeru Shion:** “But, isn’t the evidence her testimony, we know she could be lying.”

 

**“Uzima!”**

 

**Haruka Uzima:** “We have Tsue’s  **testimony** too, which confirms it!” 

 

**BREAK**

  
  


**Fuzake Shion:** “Tsue is blind though, she may not have a good testimony!”

 

**“Jyles!”**

 

**Reito Jyles:** “Being  **blind** doesn’t affect ones hearing, she could have it completely correct with her testimony.”

 

**BREAK**

 

**Iris Kimishima:** “Even if his pad was defective, evidence still points to Shiki being the killer!”

 

**“I got this!”**

 

“There may be some evidence, but it doesn’t automatically mean that I’m the  **killer!”**

 

**PRESS**

 

**….**

**  
** **“This is our answer!”**

 

**BREAK**

  
  
  
  
  


__________________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  


[ **(Universal)** ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Q7BxASTDXAA)

 

“There’s a possibility that Shiome didn’t see his motive, and we all know that!” I protested more, and I had people agreeing with me. “And I never saw nor knew that he had my motive until now!”

 

Iris scoffed, she knew that she was part of the minority, and began to back off. “Fine, whatever. I’ll follow that reasoning for now. But if we are to assume that you aren’t the killer, who would be?”

 

I was about to speak up, but someone spoke before I did. “Maybe it is time for me to testify now?” Hoseki Osamu, right...he was locked in the Cafeteria at night.

 

“Hm?” Reito looked at the male, before asking. “You have a testimony? Why didn’t you speak up earlier?”

 

Hoseki smiled a little, and simply said. “I had no reason to...but now I do. I have a potential list of suspects. Mostly due to what happened the night of the murder.” 

 

That caused some commotion. We actually have some more suspects? Who could they be? 

 

“Well? Out with it.” Reito coaxed, wanting to hear what Hoseki had on his mind.

  
  


Hoseki nodded, but first said. “I’ll recount yesterday’s events then.”

  
  


[ (Heat Up RE) ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5FsCJs_O0h8)

 

**Non Stop Debate**

 

**Begin!**

 

 

  * ****‘Last Time Yozu Was Seen’****



 

  * ****Koro Mitsuki’s Autopsy Report****


  * **Scrapings on the Door Frame**


  * **Hoseki Osamu’s Testimony**



 

 

  
  


**Hoseki:** “Well, I shall begin. It all started around  **6:00 pm** yesterday.”

 

**Hoseki:** “I was cooking and cleaning in the dining hall.”

 

**Hoseki:** “There were **multiple people inside** with me.”   
  


**Hoseki:** “These people consisted of;  **Vera, Hazeru, Hoshi, Yuuri, and Nina.”**

 

**Hoseki:** “Shiki and Shiome left as well. But they couldn’t have done what I’m about to testify.”

 

**Hoseki:** “At around 8:00 pm, I went  **to the kitchen to clean up.”**

 

**Hoseki:** “But when I came out, at 9:30 pm, everyone had left.”

 

**Hoseki:** “So I began to leave….but found someone had  **locked the door on me.”**

 

**Hoseki:** “It’s a possibility that the culprit had locked me inside so I wouldn’t see something that I shouldn’t see.” 

 

**Iris:** “And how do we know if you’re  **lying?”**

 

**Hoseki:**  “I suppose that is based on how much you trust me in the first place.”

 

**…….**

 

**“I can prove that!”**

  
  


**Evidence Used: Scrapings on Door Frame ----- > Locked the door on me.**

 

**AGREE**

 

**BREAK**

 

[ **(Solar)** ](https://youtu.be/AfXrhzKI1FE)

 

I had to agree with him, of course, I found him locked in this morning. And this was going to prove it. “Wait! Osamu is telling the truth!” 

 

People looked at me in some confusion. Because nobody knew I had let him out earlier. 

 

“I had found Osamu locked inside the cafeteria this morning, and let him out.” I began smiling as I had put the pieces together. “Also, when I looked back at the door, I found marks, it looked like someone was trying to force the door open!” 

 

“Hm...so someone locked the butler in the cafeteria..” Gegio mumbled, smiling to himself, before snapping his fingers. “The killer must’ve done that then!”

 

Vera cleared her throat, before asking. “So...the suspicion falls onto those in the dining hall? If so, I was the first one to leave. I cannot tell what the others did though.” 

 

I nodded, and simply said. “Well, then we just all need to discuss this….” It was getting tense, as the suspects were on the board. 

 

Hazeru seemed to want to speak up though. “I left early as well. I can promise you I went to my brothers lab right after, he saw me-“ 

 

“I dunno, you could’ve waited….” Jun mumbled, placing a hand on his chin as he narrowed his eyes at the artistic twin.

 

“H-hang in, I didn’t stay long enough to lock the door either!” Lilly protested, a worried look on her face. 

 

“Me neither!” Jeanne as well, everyone was making such a loud commotion. “I’m not the one who locked him in, nor the killer.”

 

“W-wait….” I stuttered, it was getting difficult to hear everyone….

 

**“I wasn’t the last one!”/“I’m not the killer!”/ “They seem to be the most suspicious….”**

 

**_______________________________________________________**

 

[ **(Panic)** ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ksnlMjkpwNk&index=8&list=PL9vgZdkQ4quP-42eKwH0oNs_ETKHuM2CB)

 

**MASS PANIC DEBATE**

 

**START!**

 

 

  * ****Cut up Zip tie****



 

  * ****Hoseki Osamu’s Testimony****



 

 

  
  
  
  


**Hazeru:** “I left early,  **after** Vera did.” /  **Lilly:** “I’m not the killer!”/  **Kia:** “I was one of the first to leave.”

 

**Jun:** “Is there any way to prove that?” /  **Jeanne:** “I’m not it either!” /  **Reito:** “Is there anyone that can confirm that?”

 

**Hazeru:** “You should know, I left before you did.” /  **Iris:** “Protesting without Evidence isn’t getting you two anywhere y’know.” /  **Kia:** “Hazeru stated he left after me, did he not?” 

 

**Jun:** “I dunno….could be wrong about it.” /  **Lilly:** “We can’t! It’s a  **back and forth argument!”** /  **Reito:** “It’s a possibility that he’s lying.”

 

…...

  
  


**“I can hear you!”**

 

**Evidence Used: Hoseki Osamu’s Testimony ---- > Back and forth argument**

 

**BREAK**

 

**_________________________________________________**

 

[ (Universal) ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Q7BxASTDXAA)

 

That was a pain to get through...we can’t have that many people talking like that at once! “Nina, there is a way for us to clear this all up!” I exclaimed, staring right into her worried eyes. Something was...wrong. 

 

“W-what?” She stuttered, confused to what I was implying. Something was definitely wrong.

 

I disregarded her for now, and looked at Hoseki. “Osamu, who did you see before heading into the kitchen?” This could really help in our questioning, if he remembered.    
  
That question caused Hoseki to close his eyes, deep in thought. He took a moment, before finally revealed…. “The people I had seen before leaving to the kitchen would be; Hoshi, Nina, and Yuuri.”

 

That caused the three who were stated to stiffen up, looking at one another with anxiety. 

 

“Heh….I didn’t stay for long though. I left after he went to the kitchen…” Jun sounded uncertain. Overall, he was worried to be accused, just like the other two.    
  


“.....” I closed my eyes, thinking to myself….I think that it could be them...but there something I need to confirm first. 

 

“I didn’t see Nina leave, I left before she did.” Jeanne interjected, adjusting her glasses. A nervous reaction maybe?

 

“T-that’s a lie! I left before you did Yuuri!” Lilly shot back, a scared look on her face.    
  
…..

 

Yeah, I think I understand now.

 

Reito seemed to realize it as well, and sighed softly. He turned his head to me and said. “Well, Shiki, it seems we may have our answer. You know now right?”

 

Of course, with how they’ve been acting….it’s most likely them. If not, we can at least scratch them off of the suspect list.

 

“Yeah...sadly…” I felt sick, I didn’t want to be the one to do this...what was Reito’s aim? He seemed to take a backseat this entire time. He made me do almost everything…he’s the lawyer.

  
  


“What would you two happen to be speaking about?” Kia quizzed, I suppose we were a little quiet. “Would it be the main suspect?”

 

That caused some more commotion, and everyone's eyes stared me down. It made me worry more...what if I’m wrong? What if I get the completely wrong idea?

 

But Reito could see the uncertainty in my movements, and simply said. “Don’t worry Shiki, it’s just a theory.”

  
  


“Right….” Right...just a theory, one that could be true. 

 

I took a deep breath, before looking towards the middle of the room. “The main suspect would have to be….”

  
  


_____________________________________________________________________________

 

[ (New Classmate of the Dead) ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2PK9c8RWjnQ&list=PL9vgZdkQ4quPwlaRn7mbMdR5irCSvOxDP&index=33)

 

**Class Trial 1**

**Accuse**

 

  1. Lilly Nina



 

  1. Hoseki Osamu



 

  1. Kia Vera  
  

  2. Hazeru Shion



 

  1. Hayana Shiki



 

  1. Gegio Sunchi



 

  1. Haruka Uzima



 

  1. Fuzake Shion



 

  1. Jun Hoshi



 

  1. Hide



 

  1. Iris Kimishima  
  

  2. _Yozu Shiome_ __  
  

  3. Sawaru Tsue  
  

  4. Reito Jyles  
  

  5. Jeanne Yuuri  
  

  6. Koro Mitsuki



 

 

  * ****Lilly Nina****



 

 

**DECIDE**

 

**______________________________________________________________**

  
  
  


“.....Nina, I have some questions for you…” I didn’t want to do this, but I know I had to, to help everyone. 

 

She stiffened, up, and didn’t say anything. Her eyes were  showing how scared she was.

 

“....” I felt a lump in my throat, and didn’t want to move. I couldn’t do this….

“What she is trying to ask, is that are you the killer?” Gegio chimed in, smiling at Lilly, but the smile was a bit strange overall….

 

Lilly paled a little, before shaking her head. “N-no! Of course not!”   
  
“Well, out of the three suspects, you are the most suspicious.” Gegio mused, before looking towards me, and asked. “Well, Shiki, you can do it. You accused her after all.”

 

This guy….ugh. It was true though, I had accused her, I have to make my argument.    
  
I looked at Lilly, uncertainty in my eyes, before explaining. “The thing is….the murder weapon and the zip tie were both found in your lab, and you would’ve been able to try over and over again at the Monomono Machine, and been able to find the currency needed all over your lab.” 

 

Lilly shook her head. “T-that’s just coincidental! I saw plenty of people who had left my lab with things! Including you!” 

 

“But did you see Hoshi and Yuuri? Only one of you three could’ve locked Osamu inside the cafeteria.” Reito reminded, frowning. “Of course not though, you would’ve said it by now.” 

 

[ (Universal) ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Q7BxASTDXAA)

“Wait! But...that doesn’t matter!” Lilly protested. “This is all baseless!” 

 

“What do you mean?” I questioned, I know my assumption wasn’t perfect but-

 

“T-This is a trial right? Trials need evidence! You’re just assuming I did it because the other two deny it!” Lilly explained, but she seemed to be shaking a little.

 

Oh...right. Well, I do have an assumption, but 

first…

 

**Evidence Log**

 

**Hayana Shiki’s Motive Video**

 

**“This is the Evidence!”**

 

“Something has really been bothering me about my motive video….” I began, placing my hand on my chin. If I was right about this….then…. “What if Shiome didn’t originally have my motive?”

 

People seemed confused, understandably. “What I’m trying to say is-“

 

“No! Just stop already with your lies!” Lilly yelled, how would I be able to get through to her….

  
  


_________________________________________________

 

[ (PTA) ](https://youtu.be/hSdokoS408s)

 

**Panic Talk Action**

 

**Start!**

 

**Lilly**

 

{“I’m not the killer!”}

 

{“Stop acting like I am!”}

 

{“I didn’t lock Osamu in….”}

 

{“....and I didn’t kill Shiome!”}

 

{“You must’ve done it! You’re the killer!”}

 

{“You lied about everything!”}

 

{“Nobody was chasing you last night!”} 

 

{“You made all that up!”}

 

{“And staged it for Tsue!”}

  
  
  


**“Shiome had your motive video, you killed him for it!”**

  
  


Had

 

Video

Your

He

  
  


**He had your video!**

 

“ **This is all!”**

 

**BREAK**

 

**__________________________________________________________________**

 

**(** [ **Solar** ](https://youtu.be/AfXrhzKI1FE) **)**

 

“......” I forced down the lump in my throat, and began speaking. “Something….was bothering me about my video being on Shiome’s body. If I was the killer, I would’ve taken it, right? But….what if Shiome didn’t have my video in the first place?”

 

Lilly was shaking. “W-what do you mean…?” But her eyes showed she knew. She knew all along. 

 

“....Lilly Nina, do you have your own motive video? Along with the one you got at the start?” I asked, staring at her, not going to let her get out of this.  “If you do, then how did you get it? We all got someone else’s. And I doubt someone traded you it.” 

 

Lilly was quiet, her eyes welling with tears as she looked away. She didn’t want to say a word. 

 

“.....some people are still doubting your words. It’s reasonable, your logic is sloppy, and it’s not exactly backed by evidence. But Nina seems to confirm it by her actions…” Reito mumbled, before sighing. “How about you explain it all to them, to make it a bit clear?” 

 

Explain it? I had to do more?

 

Where do I start….?

 

_______________________________________________

  
  
  


**Closing argument: Begin!**

 

**“I think this is the story….”**

 

[ **(Climax Re-enactment)** ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NeKVRMv8FOQ)

  
  


**Act 1:** “I suppose, earlier in the day, yesterday would suffice. So, what happened at the beginning was right after the motive.

Multiple people were eating, coping, and relaxing in the cafeteria.

But in that group of people, one of them had other intentions.

This person, would be our  **culprit** .

I had come in after a while, and our victim, Shiome, found me, and offered to talk with me in his lab.

That’s when the killer chose their intended  **victim** , not Shiome, but me.”

  
  


**Act 2: “** Fast forward a few hours, and everyone except for the killer and Osamu had left the cafeteria. 

They knew the butler would be a problem if he had roaming access to the halls, so what did they do?

They locked him inside once they left. Leaving him there until the next morning.

They then waited in their Lab, the Ultimate Lucky Students Lab. They grabbed a bag after playing with the Monomono Machine and getting the zip ties. They had the weapon ready.”

 

**Act 3: “** Finally, nighttime rolled around, and I had left Shiome’s lab alone, making my way to the dorms. They killer was following me, wanting to take me out, unluckily for them, I noticed. I ran to the dorms and escaped into my room, Tsue heading my scuffling.”

 

**Act 4:** “Now that the culprit lost their initial victim, decided to go for their second option. Yozu Shiome, who was still in his lab. They headed there, and managed to sneak in undetected...I’d have to assume it was thanks to the CD Player than was playing music, distracting Shiome. That allowed the culprit to sneak up on him, and attack him. He struggled, that much is evident, but being in an unfavorable position….he couldn’t do enough to get the killer off.”

 

**Act 5:** “After Shiome finally died, the killer must’ve checked through their pockets, and found their own motive video in there. They then planned on framing me for the murder, by putting the motive video that they had gotten, mine, into Shiome’s pocket. 

Afterwards, they dragged his body out, without the risk of Osamu walking in on them. They took the body to the victims room, and put him in his bed. They then cut the zip tie off of the victims neck, going to throw it in the trash. The problem is, that was way too careless for them. They also didn’t notice, that Shiome had been tearing at the bag while he died, which was the only reason why we found out what the weapon was.”

 

**Final Act:** “After that, the killer left the dorm room. They had seem to have forgotten the mess they had made in Shiome’s Lab, but they did take the murder weapon with them. The plastic bag that was used in the murder must be in the killers room now. They had also taken their own motive video back from Shiome, and had planned to frame me the entire time...that’s why you’ve been so pushy about it, right?”

 

**“You wanted to frame for for the murder….Isn’t that right, Lilly Nina, the Ultimate Lucky Student!”**

 

**BREAK**

 

______________________________________________________________________________

 

[ (Real - Fiction) ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ibg3AQxKyhc)

 

The room was silent, as people stared at me. I know my reasoning isn’t airtight, like Reito said but….It has to be right. “Am I wrong, Nina?” I asked in a soft tone, I was tired. No, exhausted mentally thanks to this trial. 

  
  


She was quiet, but it really did look like she was going to cry. It made me feel guilty, but...she did do it. She killed Shiome, and caused this class trial.

 

**“Well, it seems you all came to a conclusion!”** Monokuma seemed very excited, seeing as we had found our killer.  **“I suppose now, it’s time to vote! Everyone, please look at the screens on your podium! You will tap on whoever you believe to be the culprit! You are allowed to abstain, but remember, your vote matters!”**

 

Voting time….It was time now, but the question was, did more people believe in me? Or did they think I was still the killer…?

  
  


______________________________________________________________________________

 

[ (New Classmate of the Dead) ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2PK9c8RWjnQ)

 

**VOTE**

 

  
****Lilly Nina** **

****  
**** Hoseki Osamu

  
Kia Vera

  
Hazeru Shion

  
Hayana Shiki

  
Gegio Sunchi

  
Haruka Uzima

  
Fuzake Shion

  
Jun Hoshi  
  
Hide  
  


Iris Kimishima

  
__ Yozu Shiome _ _

  
Sawaru Tsue

  
Reito Jyles

Jeanne Yuuri

Koro Mitsuki

 

 

 

 

________________________________________________________________________

 

[ (Real - Fiction) ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ibg3AQxKyhc)

 

**“Well done! It seems you all aren’t throwing your privilege to vote! Now….lets see the results!”** As Monokuma said that, a screen started lowering over his head. It was huge, and seemed to work well. It turned on and….

  
  


**RUNNER UP**

 

Hayana Shiki

 

**1st PLACE**

 

Lilly Nina

 

**WINNER!**

 

Bells went off as I saw the results, seeing myself as the ‘runner up’ was worrying, but I wasn’t marked as the killer at least…

 

**“Now that we have our winner….lets see if everyone here was right, or oh SO wrong! Did you all make the right choice? Or the dreadfully wrong one?!”** Monokuma announced gleefully ….

  
  


______________________________________________________________________________

 

[ (Voting Slots) ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RBOVT_SP4XM)

 

**VERDICT**

 

**Many cards were drawn, all with our faces on it, before being shuffled around. Once they were properly shuffled, the top card was pulled off. The Ace of Clubs, Lilly Nina’s card.**

 

**GUILTY!**

**______________________________________________________________________________**

  
  
  


**Class Trial**

**ALL RISE**

 

**____**

 

**Chapter 1**

**Reawakening in a Darker Hell**

**Trial 1**

  
  
  
  



	8. Chapter 1 Final:  Reawakening in a Darker Hell: Aftermath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long to get out, I had a mini hiatus this month because of stress and lack of inspiration ;;

**Chapter 1.7**

**Reawakening in a Darker Hell**

**Aftermath**

  
  


**________________________________________________________________________**

 

[ (Almost Heaven Hell) ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XKGEsvstuVM&index=20&list=PL9vgZdkQ4quPwlaRn7mbMdR5irCSvOxDP)

 

**“Absolutely right! You all actually did it!”** Monokuma announced, smirking. He seemed proud of us for solving it, of course he would...he got to punish the killer.  **“The killer of Yozu Shiome, the Ultimate Dancer….was indeed Lilly Nina, the Ultimate Lucky Student!”**

  
  


“.....” I felt a wave of relief wash over me. I...was glad we weren’t going to die, but…

 

I glanced over to Lilly, who seemed to be gripping her podium, her body shaking. Everyone was staring at her, judging her, doubting her, shocked by her. Many of them didn’t seem to know what to think.

  
  


“.....why?” Haruka spoke up, her face pained by this revelation. She didn’t seem to want to accept it, but it was true. “Nina...why did you kill him?”

 

Hearing those words made me upset, why? Because...I know why. She killed him to escape. She killed him in cold blood. She… “She killed him...to escape, and leave us all to die!” I yelled, anger filling my voice, my stress, anger, and grief letting itself out. I was just...so mad, so mad that I lost Yozu, my friend...and she was to blame for it. 

 

“Shiki!” Reito snapped, and I was taken aback. I wasn’t expecting him to suddenly snap at me so suddenly. I quieted up though, obeying him. He didn’t seem to be in the mood for anyone back talking hm as well. 

 

Reito’s eyes scoured the room, looking at every single person, as if a warning was in his eyes. He landed on Lilly, narrowing them and calmly asking. “Nina, I believe we all deserve an explanation for what you’ve done.”

 

Lilly looked away, guilt flooding her face as she stayed quiet. She didn’t want to explain herself it seemed…

 

“It was your motive, correct?” Reito questioned, his eyes showing how much he knew. He must’ve known a lot about this case…

 

[ (Real - Fiction) ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ibg3AQxKyhc&list=PL9vgZdkQ4quPwlaRn7mbMdR5irCSvOxDP&index=37)

 

Gegio chuckled, softly, and said. “Well, of course that’s why she did it! She wanted to see her special person...now who could that be though?” He questioned, his normally kind face a bit cocky, knowing, smug. 

 

Lilly was quiet still, but slowly nodded. She confirmed the two’s suspicions with that. She seemed choked up about this all overall. 

 

“....why….why him..? Why me?” I managed to say finally, after being quieted by Reito, I had to  ask. I couldn’t understand why she wanted to kill me, or Yozu…   
  
“...I-I don’t know why…” Lilly admitted, but...what did she mean by that?    
  
That caused some confusion for the others as well, as Jeanne voiced her confusion first. “What do you mean by that? How do you not know why?” 

 

Lilly closed her eyes, her breath getting shaky as she slowly explained. “I-I don’t know why...why I went after you two. Its just...when I saw you both in the dining hall, I just...felt something nagging at me, telling me to do it in the back of my mind…” It sounded completely strange. Something was telling her in her head?

 

“Those sound like delusions.” Gegio stated simply, frowning as he heard Lilly’s explanation. “She’s simply delusional. I doubt that someone actually told you to try and kill them. You chose them out of your own free will.” He was actually getting serious...completely like his normal flamboyant personality. 

 

“I’m telling the truth!” Lilly protested, her eyes tearing up even more, before finally, tears began falling down her cheeks. “I….I didn’t want to kill anyone…b-” “But you did...and now you’re paying the price for doing so, no?” She was interrupted by Kia, the poet staring at Lilly with an uncaring look. 

 

“I believe that this is irrelevant information now. After all, you’ve been found guilty. Closure isn’t as applicable here as it would be in a real trial. You don’t get any second chances. You are going to die, Lilly Nina.” Kia explained, fairly harshly as well. She had her eyes closed too. “It’s sad, to see another life go to waste.”

 

That caused Monokuma to laugh.  **“She’s right you know! You did fail the rules of this game! That means a piping hot punishment will be coming up soon!”**   
  


“Please don’t associate me with you. We have far different mindsets.” Kia said simply, scowling at Monokuma. Even with her harsh words, Kia still seemed to hate the bear as much as the rest of us. 

  
Lilly seemed to choke on her own words, before forcing out. “W-wait! Please….please don’t do this…” Tears began pouring down her face. “Please! Please….i’m sorry...I’m sorry…Please don’t kill me…” She knew it had to be true, being punished. The Lucky Student protested and begged, but we all knew it wouldn’t work.

 

It was sad to see. All of this was. Nobody wanted to see Lilly die, not even me, I didn’t despite what she did…

 

**“Oh stop crying, that’s just boring and typical.”** Monokuma said smirking.  **“I guess it’s time then!”**

 

“P-please….”

 

**“Now for the blackened who killed Yozu Shiome, Lilly Nina….”**

 

“P-please don’t do this!”

 

**“...I have a very special punishment prepared…..”**

 

“S-stop!”

 

**“....for Lilly Nina, the Ultimate Lucky Student!”**

 

“Stop!”

 

**“IIIIIIT’S PUNISHMENT TIME!”**

 

“STOOOOOOP!”

 

______________________________________________________________________________

 

Ignoring Lilly’s protests, the monochrome bear pulled out a red hammer, and a button emerged from the ground. He slammed it, and a screen turned on **.**

 

**LILLY NINA HAS BEEN FOUND GUILTY** **  
** **  
** **COMMENCING PUNISHMENT…….**

 

And a 8-bit Lilly fell through a hole in the floor….

**______________**

 

[ **(Execution)** ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=twYNehfMF0E)

 

**Lilly was shaking, her breath ragid as tears flowed down her cheeks. We were all staring at her, from our podiums, watching. We didn’t know if we could do anything while this happened, or if Monokuma would get upset with us.**

 

**We didn’t have to wait long though, as when the bear slammed the button, the circle we made with our podiums suddenly collapsed, causing some of us to scream. A huge, deep hole appeared in, seeming to empty out into nothingness. We wouldn’t have to wait long to find out what was down there though.** **  
** **  
** **Moments after it collapsed, Lilly’s podium span around, taking the girl off guard, causing her to lose her balance, and fall off of her podium. Which was now facing the hole. When she realized this, she let out a scream of terror, her eyes wide as tears slowly made it down her face.** **  
** **  
** **She fell in, with all of us looking over our podiums to watch in shock and horror.**

 

**___________________________________________**

 

**Next time we saw her, Lilly was strapped to a large dart wheel. Her arms were strapped above her head. She was pale, sweat dripping down her face along with tears. She looked wildly from left to right,before seeing us grouped up, watching her in horror. A Monokuma spun the wheel, causing Lilly to scream in fear.**

  
  
  


**FORTUNE OF THE UNFORTUNATE WHEEL**

**Lilly Nina: Ultimate Lucky Students Execution**

 

**Monokuma spun the wheel faster and faster, Lilly’s screams whipping all around in the directions. Lights around the wheel, well, lighting up. Flashing as Monokuma backed up, a machine emerging in front of the others students, loaded with...throwing darts? Darts with a sharp metal tip at the end, they were quite large as well.** **  
  
**

**Monokuma happily skipped to it, and pulled a dart out, seeming to gauge how heavy they were in his hands, before cocking his arm, and throwing it at the board Lilly was on.**

 

**At the speed she was spinning at, we couldn’t see what he exactly hit** .  **All we could hear was screams getting louder and louder as Monokuma threw more. Blood splattering against the ground, against the board.**

 

**The screams became more and more pained, until, they started to sound gargled, as if Lilly couldn’t scream anymore. The dart board slowed down, as the screams died out.**

 

**As soon as it slowed down enough, we could see the damage.**

 

**Lilly had multiple darts piercing her body, a majority of them made it to the other side and helped pin her to the board. There were multiple around her chest and neck, and we saw why they died out.**

 

**Darts stuck out from the former Lucky Students bleeding neck, red crimson blood pooling on the ground. A look of fear in Lilly’s cold**

**Dead**

**Eyes**

 

**[LILLY NINA HAS BEEN EXECUTED]**

 

________________________________________________

 

[ (Almost heaven hell) ](https://youtu.be/XKGEsvstuVM)

 

There was a dead air in the room, nobody spoke a word as they stared at Lilly’s body. They….couldn’t believe it, they couldn’t believe that something like this could have ever happened. 

 

I couldn’t either, I felt like I couldn’t breath at all. I couldn’t even scream out in horror...what could I say? 

 

After a horribly long period of silence, someone finally broke it, with a cackle.

 

**“Wooooow! Wasn’t that awesome? It’s been so long since I’ve gotten to do one of these in real life!”** Monokuma cackled happily, seeming overjoyed with his work.  **“I’ve left you all speechless! How incredible!”**

 

“....w-why….?” Jeanne choked out some words. “...h-how is this happening?!”

 

**“It happened because one of you wanted to leave. Maybe it’ll just be best to forget about the outside world now, huh?”** Monokuma said in a patronizing tone, chuckling to himself even more before adding.  **“Anyways, head back to the elevator when you want to leave! Don’t stay too long, cause you’ll get stuck!”** And he seemingly vanished into thin air.

 

I swallowed thickly, turning to look at the rest of my classmates, seeing the fear, sadness, horror, and some anger in their eyes. I...I didn’t know what to do…

 

“N-Nina…..” Fuzake mumbled in sadness, the usually excitable male lost all of his pep, seeing a second person die was just too much for him, and everyone. 

 

Iris seemed to have her eyes shut tight, before letting out an angry sigh. She turned firmly on her heel, and walked towards the elevator, waiting.

 

We didn’t go yet though, how could we?

 

Most of us didn’t even want to say anything. The others were crying, and the rest just seemed traumatized by this whole ordeal…

 

I….

I was just tired, both emotionally and physically. 

 

We began trudging to the elevator, some slower than others, and went back up.

  
  


We ended up back at the Outside Area, leaving the Monokuma head and most of us made our way to the dorms.

 

I...visited Yozu’s lab first.

 

To my surprise, it was cleaned up, as if nothing had happened. The CD Player was back on the shelf, the mirrors were cleaned, and the mats were neatly put away.  

 

I looked down at the CD Player, remembering how we talked earlier. How Yozu tried to cheer me up in such a hopeless situation. 

 

_ “I won’t let anything happen to you, Alright?” _

 

Some of his last words to me still rung in my head...he didn’t want anything to happen to anyone, but he...couldn’t do anything for himself in the end.

 

I couldn’t do anything for him.

 

…..

 

I didn’t want to break down here, so I quickly left his lab.

 

_________________________________________________

 

Finally getting back to my room, I practically collapsed on my bed. So...tired. I was so tired. The lights stayed on in my room, as I fell into a restless sleep.

 

…….

 

“I’m...sorry Yozu.”

“I’m...sorry Lilly.”

 

____________________________________________________

 

[ (Chapter End Credits) ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=E6tSqpNZAII&list=PL9vgZdkQ4quPwlaRn7mbMdR5irCSvOxDP&index=22)

 

**Chapter 1**

**Reawakening in a Darker Hell**

**END**

  
  


**Survivors**

**_16_ **

**14**

 

**__________**

 

**[ITEM GET!]**

 

**Broken CD**

 

**A memento of Yozu Shiome.**

**Yozu used this song while talking to others to try and cheer them up. It’s broken now, no longer usable, just how Yozu is no longer here….**

 

**[ITEM GET!]**

 

**Torn-Up Comic Book**

  
  


**A memento of Lilly Nina**

**Lilly always enjoy gushing to others about her favorite comic. We won’t be able to hear her talking about it any longer...**

  
  
  
  
  



	9. Chapter 2: Two Identical Sides Of A Coin: Forevermore

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that this chapter took so long to get out. I had writers block for a while, so I decided to go on a hiatus. Luckily, I've finished it. Please, leave a review if you want!

_ “What do you mean they’re in there now? Weren’t they all supposed to be safe? And how the hell did those  _ **_two_ ** _ get in! I thought we had them with us the whole time!” _

 

**_____________________________________________________________________**

[ (Chapter Start) ](https://youtu.be/7geO4qFhS5c)

 

**Chapter 2**

**Two Identical Sides Of A Coin**

**Forevermore**

 

_____________________________________________________________________

 

**“Ding Dong Ding Dong! It is now morning, which means all facilities and bodies are cleaned up!”**

 

“....” My eyes slowly opened, and I saw the ceiling, as the days before. I didn’t want to wake up today, after the ordeals from the day before, how could anyone?

 

Of course, the others may have more willpower than me. I wouldn’t be surprised. 

 

I didn’t want to keep those thoughts in my head though, it just made me feel so much worse.

But I couldn’t stay in bed all day, the others might get worried….

 

Eventually, I gained the willpower to stand, and went to do my morning routine. Every step I took feeling dragged and forced. 

  
  


———

 

By the time I was brushing my hair, I heard someone knocking at my door, rather urgently may I add. Sighing, I went to the door, putting my brush on the bed, and opened it.

 

Behind it was the Ultimate Sailor, Haruka Uzima. Before she even let me speak, the girl took my hands and pulled me out of my room, as I yelped in protest. “U-Uzima?!” 

 

[ (Finding Peace Party) ](https://youtu.be/50yShkEarT4)

 

The girl had a sly smile on her face, before saying. “Shiki! I’m so glad you got dressed and cleaned today! Because we have a lot to do!” We did? I didn’t make any plans though-

 

Haruka didn’t even let me finish my thoughts before closing my door behind me, and said. “Now, because I know you’re feeling pretty down right now, I’ve decided to take it upon myself to cheer you up! Now, let’s go to to the dining hall!”

 

I felt nervous, not that I didn’t appreciate Haruka wanting to make me feel better, but couldn’t she wait until later?....god she had a strong grip. 

  
  
  
  
  


Before I knew it, we were at the dining hall. Not a lot of people were here, but I did see two others. Sawaru Tsue and Jeanne Yuuri  were sitting at a four chair table. 

 

[ **(Cool Morning)** ](https://youtu.be/hiNSu24BNGQ)

 

“Ah, Uzima, you got Shiki out of her room?” The brunette questioned with a smile, but she saw Haruka’s grip on my hands, she knew.

 

“Yup! Now, we can all sit and eat together, and chat about what’s on our mind!” Haruka chimed happily, looking from me to Jeanne, and then Sawaru.

 

Sawaru was idly messing with her hands, the blonde girl seeming to be a bit nervous with Haruka’s excitement. “Y...Yeah….” She whispered. “......”

 

I sighed softly, before deciding to ask Haruka a simple question. “What...got you to do this?” 

 

Haruka simply shrugged, and said. “I wanted to get us to bond together...I tried to get Vera and Kimishima, but neither of them wanted to join us…” Wait a moment…

 

“I just realized something...there’s more guys than girls here. Why’s that?” I questioned softly, thinking about the numbers between everyone. There were currently eight guys and seven girls….

 

Jeanne pursed her lips, and said. “Maybe that’s just how it is? Thought...it does bother me how it’s uneven.” 

 

And so we continued to talk. The four of us wanted to try and pass the time, as people began coming into the dining hall, until it filled up with a majority of the students already. 

 

It felt like everyone wanted to forget what happened last night, but truly...nobody could forget scenes like those. They were imprinted in our brains.

 

“Morning everyone!” Fuzake chimed as he and his twin brother entered the hall, everyone now eating the breakfast that Hoseki had created for us all. 

 

Everyone was finally here, nobody spoke of yesterday’s events though.

 

“-and that’s why you should never eat Tuna on the ocean.” Haruka finished her story, smiling happily.

 

Sawaru smiles with nervousness again, mumbling. “You sound too proud of that….” 

 

“Of course I’m proud! I learned a valuable life lesson then!” Haruka said with a proud smile. 

 

Jeanne sighed though. “Even at the cost of seasickness….” 

 

I had their conversation tuned out for now, but overall, it was nice to have some company.

 

But all this peace would be interrupted by-

 

***Rumble Rumble***

 

[ **(New Classmate of the Dead)** ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2PK9c8RWjnQ&list=PL9vgZdkQ4quPwlaRn7mbMdR5irCSvOxDP&index=33)

 

“....huh?” I felt the ground shaking, and became alert. Everyone else had too, and most of us seemed to panic.

 

“W-what’s this?!” Koro said in fear, holding onto his seat as the others voiced their concerns too.

 

“Aaah! Earthquake!”

 

“Get under the tables!”

 

“Stay calm! Stay calm!”

 

We were about to do as instructed, but the earthquake stopped as soon as it started, 

 

Everyone was pretty shaken up, as none of us moved, the monitors turned on. 

 

“ **Upupupu….as a prize for surviving your first trial, a new area in the school has opened up! Feel free to explore it to your heart's content!”**

  
  


A...new area? What? “Woah...was that what the earthquake was?” Jeanne said, her face pale from worry. 

 

[ (Beautiful Lie) ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ncYEjxBw_7g&index=10&list=PL9vgZdkQ4quPwlaRn7mbMdR5irCSvOxDP)

 

“How would a new area open up from an earthquake, unless something collapsed?” Gegio questioned as well, and stood up. “Well, we might as well go search for it!”

 

“Wait, is that even safe?” I questioned, frowning as people began to slowly get up. My question was ignored by most though, everyone seemed to want to get active.

 

I sighed, before looking towards the other girls I sat with. “Should….we go?”

 

Haruka was already getting up, and said. “Of course! I’m sure everything will be fine anyways, I bet there’s just some new places to explore!”

 

Sawaru looked unsure but slowly stood from her seat, and softly said. “Everyone is going anyways...Maybe it’ll be best to follow them?”

 

Jeanne sighed, shaking her head before adjusting her glasses, and said. “Well, we may as well go. Almost everyone is gone anyways.”

 

I stood still for a few moments, still unsure, before sighing and saying. “Alright...let’s go check out what opened up then.” 

 

“Alright! Then let’s go!” Haruka cheered, seeming to be pretty excited...I suppose it would make her happy for there to be more space, she is used to the vast ocean after all.

 

**_____________________________________________________________________**

 

We walked around the school for a while, struggling to find the new area, until we found a staircase right by the dorms. When did this get here?

 

Nonetheless, the four of us went upstairs, to a second floor in the building. 

  
  


Once climbing the stairs, we saw a bit of a design change. The walls were a blue, with the floor being a black color. It was a bit strange, but we couldn’t question the bears idea of aesthetic.

 

“What’s on this floor…?” Haruka questioned softly, a frown on her face as he walked ahead of us. “....oh! There’s a lot of doors!” 

 

We followed right behind her, as she turned around the room, before facing us and saying. “Well, we should probably split up for now….to cover more ground, then we can fill each other in on what we find! I can go with Tsue, and Shiki and Yuuri can go together!” 

 

I didn’t really have any objections to it, but it was a bit strange how Haruka decided the groups herself.

 

“Well...alright.” Jeanne said with a sigh, before turning to smile at me. “You’re fine with that?” 

 

I simply nodded, and Haruka turned to Sawaru, taking her hand. “Alright! Let’s go then!”

 

The sailor and the knitter walked off, leaving Jeanne and I alone.

 

I sighed, before turning to a door. 

 

This door seemed to illustrate people in various positions, that look pretty inhuman to get into.

 

“Is this...one of the Ultimate Labs? Like the ones downstairs?” Jeanne questioned softly, moving ahead of me, and pushing the door open.

 

_____________________________________________________________________

  
  


Inside the lab, was a few podiums for someone to, I suppose, perform on. The room itself was larger than the ones downstairs. 

 

There was also some mats, like the ones in the Ultimate Dancers lap, for stretching and preparing. The walls were black, and there was lights shining from behind the podiums. 

But I can only think of one person who would have this lab….

 

“Oh, hey Shiki, Yuuri.” Jun Hoshi came from behind one of the podiums, stretching his arms as he walked. “Welcome to my lab, I’m pretty sure at least. This seems to be the Ultimate Contortionist’s lab.”

 

The Ultimate Contortionist’s lab huh… Well, I guess it did sort of have the look of it. “I see, well, do you like it?”

 

That made the male frown a little, but said. “Well, it’s nice and all, but two people did...nevermind.” The Ultimate contortionist sighed, before going to sit down. “Well, you can stay if you want, but there’s more places to check out. I’m gonna head out soon too.” 

 

I nodded, and looked at Jeanne. “Let’s go explore more then!” I requested, and walked out with the mathematician.

  
  


_____________________________________________________________________

 

The next area we explored seemed to be another Ultimate Lab. 

 

The door of it was a sleek black, and seemed to shine as if polished...oh! The door was a black marble!

 

Inside of the room, was a fairly grand dining room. The table was circular, and was a nice oak wood. It was large enough to hold a family, and then some.

 

It was a bit difficult to figure out who owned this lab, but then it clicked when I saw the owner.

 

“Osamu! Is this your lab?” I asked, a curious look rising to me own face, as the Butler gave me a gentle smile. 

 

“Why yes, I’d believe so. The door would indicate a lab based off the other designs, and I don’t believe anyone else would have a lab like this one.” Hoseki summarizes, placing a hand on his chin in thought. “I suppose it makes some sense. I did do more cooking than anything when i worked...how did our captors know that though?” He questioned, a tad bit annoyed.

 

“Maybe we can host a dinner in here? It is quite nice, much better than the downstairs cafeteria by comparison…” Jeanne said, walking over to the table and running her hand along it. “It’s really well made too….”

  
  


I smiled, and said. “Well, we can plan that tomorrow maybe? Come on Yuuri, lets go check out the other places!” I wanted to see if I got an Ultimate Lab as well honestly, I wonder what it would be exactly?

 

“Right...well, bye Osamu.” Jeanne nodded, waving goodbye to the Butler before we both left.

  
  


_____________________________________________________________________

 

And like the other two rooms, another lab was right in front of us. It seemed to be a lab, though the door reminded me of a library’s….

 

We entered, and indeed, the room was set up as a library. Bookshelves lined the walls, various types of books were in them..they seemed to be related to famous authors, and poets. Tables were around the room as well, chairs on each side of them. Kia Vera sat in one, eyes glued to a book that was sitting on the table, one that had ‘Edgar Allan Poe’ As an author. 

 

“Vera? Is this your lab?” Jeanne asked first, approaching the green haired Poet, Jeanne’s eyes scanned over the pages that Kia was on, and smiled. “Ah! ‘The Tell-Tale Heart’? That’s a good one.”

 

“I know.” Kia said flatly, looking up at Jeanne with an unamused look on her face, she really didn’t like to talk to us…. “Feel free to read whatever, just don’t bug me.”

 

Jeanne recoiled at the perceived hostility, and frowned. “Ok, maybe don’t act like. We’re all classmates here you know?”

 

[ (Living Lazy In A Parallel World) ](https://youtu.be/8ZP8Sw2DiP0)

 

Kia paused, before slamming her book shut, and standing, the chair pushing Jeanne out of the way. “Oh, and I suppose our ‘classmates’ trust each other? Shiome and Nina didn’t die yesterday for selfish reasons, right?” The poet glared at Jeanne, hostility in her eyes. “It’s the most logical solution to not work with people, especially not ‘positive’ people like you. Nina was positive, and she murdered Shiome.”

 

It was dead silent. You could drop a pin, and it’d be louder than our breathing.    
  
Jeanne herself was looking  **pissed** , clearly angry with how Kia was acting, and said. “Well, it’s one thing to trust one another, and it’s another to  _ be a fucking bitch. _ ”

 

Kia glared at the mathematician, and snapped back. “If it makes me a bitch, so be it. At least I won’t be an ignorant victim who gets killed by a so called ‘friend’. I’m sure Shiome thought we’d all be friends as well, and look where that got him.” 

 

Those words...those words brought my blood to a boil. I clenched my fists, my nails digging into my palms as I glared towards Kia.

 

Jeanne on the other hand, did what I wanted to do. She lunged forward, and a slap resonated through the quiet room. 

 

She had slapped Kia, the green haired girl shocked honestly, a red mark on her cheek. She held a hand to her face, before glaring at Jeanne and growling out. “You little….” 

 

Before a fight could break out, another person came into the room, Fuzake Shion. 

 

[ (Cool Morning) ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hiNSu24BNGQ&index=16&t=0s&list=PL9vgZdkQ4quPwlaRn7mbMdR5irCSvOxDP)

 

“Woah! What a cool library!” The chipper twin chirped, a grin across his face. “Hazeru! There’s tons of stuff for you to check out in here!”...he really didn’t seem to notice what just happened, huh?

 

“....tch. Whatever.” Kia stood up from her seat, and stormed out of her lab. I looked towards Jeanne with a worried look, before looking at the twins who entered.

 

“Hey Shiki, Yuuri.” Hazeru began calmly, eyes scanning over the bookshelves, before returning to us. “This is Vera’s Ultimate Lab, right? Did something just happen?” He questioned, some concern coming through his words.

  
  


I was about to say something, but Jeanne beat me to it. “No, nothing important. Just a stupid disagreement….”    
  
Hazeru didn’t but it, but he didn’t press the matter. “Well, we looked at some of the other rooms, there’s a Storage Room on this floor along with the Ultimate Labs, and a few classrooms. Uzima seemed pretty excited about one of the labs though...she dragged Tsue into it. It looked like the Ultimate Knitters Lab honestly.”   
  
I perked up a bit at that, and said. “Well...let’s go check it out then, Yuuri! it ‘ll be nice to hear what Tsue thinks of her lab!” 

 

The mathematician sighed, closing her eyes and nodding. “Fine...whatever…” 

 

We left the Ultimate Poets Lab.

  
  


___________________________

 

The door to the Ultimate Knitter’s Lab had multiple colors all over it, mainly warm colors, such as red, yellow, and orange. Reaching for the doorknob, I noticed that it was covered in yarn….weird. I turned it, and entered with Jeanne.    
  
Inside, it felt warm, and cozy. There was multiple chairs around, spools of thread on a table, along with packages of multicolored yarn. Sawaru was sitting calmly in a chair, with Haruka watching over her smiling. They seemed to have bonded fairly nicely…   
  
Sawaru was holding a pair of metal knitting needles, with dark green yarn, and a little bit of light blue. She was knitting them together…..what was she making?

 

“Hey Uzima, Tsue...this lab is pretty nice!” I began, smiling happily at the duo, which caused Sawaru to stop her work, before smiling. 

 

The blind girl responded with a “Mhm…” She seemed a bit at peace right now, in the lab. I guessed her pass time with knitting really relaxed her. 

 

“Tsue was really happy when we found this lab, she went to work right when she got everything!” Haruka explained cheerfully/    
  
“What are you making?” I asked curiously, coming closer and watching the blonde girl.    
  
“I’m making mittens for Haruka...I can make you all something too if you want?” Sawaru offered, clear relief on her face as she knitted. 

 

Jeanne sighed, before nodding and saying. “Only if you’re up to it Tsue…” Before going to sit, she seemed a bit tired….

 

“....well, I’ll go on ahead, i kind of want to check out the storage room before nighttime rolls around.” I explained, smiling at the other three before making my way to the exit. “Don’t stay out too late!”

 

And just like that, I left.

  
  


_____________________________

  
  


I ended outside a double doored room, colored black with a red door knob...was this the storage room? It had to be, right?   
  
I entered, going to find out…

  
  
  


Entering the room, I found that it was surprisingly large, with multiple shelves lined with items just for the taking. It seemed to be mainly equipment, sports items, and the such. There were also some pallets and crates, sealed…. 

 

Someone was also in here, Reito Jyles, the Ultimate Lawyer.

 

“Ah! Jyles! Afternoon….anything interesting?” I asked, approaching the taller student, smiling up at him. 

 

He looked at me briefly, before saying. “Not exactly, nothing that gives us a clue to what is occurring outside….but I don’t like this room. It has a lot of things, especially items that can be used as weapons. That is what unnerves me.”

 

It might’ve just been paranoia...but I had to agree. “...yeah, but even if there are weapons here...anything can be used. You saw...the trial.” Who would’ve thought of using those things to kill someone…

 

“We should take stock of the items later, just in case.” Reito stated, as if he would even do it by himself. I nodded slowly, saying. “I....wish you luck with that Jyles, hopefully nobody...does anything.”

 

Reito nods, and replies. “It’s getting late Shiki, maybe you should head back to your room...alright?” He must’ve wanted me to get back before nighttime rolled around, to avoid an incident like the last one... 

 

I sighed. “Alright...I’ll go, but you get back too, ok? I think we need a curfew.” I said honestly, but I knew it couldn’t be reinforced…

 

“Maybe I’ll bring it up with the others in the morning. Goodnight.” He waved me off.

 

And I left.

  
_________________________

  
  


[ (Real Fiction) ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ibg3AQxKyhc&list=PL9vgZdkQ4quPwlaRn7mbMdR5irCSvOxDP&index=37)

  
  


Once I got back to my room, i fell onto my bed practically. Walking around non stop throughout the day was pretty tiring...but nonetheless, we had checked out the second floor.    
  
But...hopefully, that is all there is too it. Maybe...we can avoid anything happening this time.

 

“Maybe….ugh…” I felt tired, and I really didn’t want to think about what might happen in the next couple of days. 

 

But for now.   
  
I went to sleep.

 

______________________________________

  
  
  
  


**Chapter Two**

**Two Identical Sides Of A Coin**


End file.
